Securing Tomorrow
by Syphon135
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Tsukune Aono, sixteen year old teenager, and one of the members of Japan's Secret Forces is sent on a solo mission to investigate a strange disturbance in the area. Can Tsukune handle this new mission? Or will he be listed as MIA?
1. The Disturbance

**Securing Tomorrow**

Lieutenant Colonel Tsukune Aono, sixteen year old teenager, and one of the members of Japan's Secret Forces is sent on a solo mission to investigate a strange disturbance in the area. Can Tsukune handle this new mission? Or will he be listed as MIA?

* * *

**The Disturbance **

**"Another fanfic?" Tsukune asked walking into the room**

**What? I can't do more than one?**

**"As long as I don't die in the first chapter again"**

**...**

**"Why you little sack of shit!" **

**Hey I didn't say you died!...yet**

**"Are you pissing Tsukune off again Syphon?" Moka asked now also stepping into the room**

**What he's doing it to himself making assumptions.**

**"What ever anyways the author does not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form"**

**"...are you doing the disclaimer now Tsukune?" **

**apparently...**

**"...Oh shush both of you, I'm going back to bed"**

**...****Anyway start reading the chapter already people why are you listening to us go on and on all day!?**

**"I don't know, humans are so weird"**

**I'll take that as a compliment **

* * *

"Tsukune Aono, you are to report to briefing room 27B at 0000 hours." A random private informed Tsukune as he was stepping inside his room for the night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Military Profiling**

**Person of Interest: Tsukune Aono**

**Rank: Lieutenant Colonel **

**Species: Human**

**Sex: M**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: June 22,**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Parents: Classified**

**Spouse: N/A**

**Athleticism: Very High**

**Mental Capability: Very High**

**Preferred Rifle: Classified**

**Preferred Sidearm: Classified**

**Special Skills: Classified**

**Reasons for Joining Secret Forces: Classified**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Well there goes my beauty sleep_

"Very well, thank you private for passing the message along. You are dismissed." Tsukune replied slightly annoyed

"Of course sir" He said saluting before walking off back where he came.

_What the hell is so important that they need to brief me at midnight tonight, when I could be asleep? Whatever I won't ever understand those guys anyways. Might as well get a bit of sleep before it's time to go._

Stepping inside his room, Tsukune stripped out of his combat uniform from training earlier today down to his boxers and slipping in bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…_27B huh?...we haven't used this room in a while. Plus there doesn't seem to be anyone out at the moment…guess everyone's just sleeping…where I should also be_

Tsukune thought slightly more annoyed then before.

"Ah Tsukune glad you could make it" A tall burly bald man said as Tsukune entered the room dressed in his combat uniform again.

****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****

**Military Profiling **

**Person of Interest: Jack Steiner **

**Rank: Lieutenant General**

**Species: Human**

**Sex: M**

**Age: 32**

**Birthday: July 8,**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Parents: Classified**

**Spouse: Classified**

**Athleticism: Very High**

**Mental Capability: High **

**Preferred Rifle: Classified**

**Preferred Sidearm: Classified**

**Special Skills: Classified**

**Reasons for Joining Secret Forces: Classified **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well I'm here Jack, so what was so important to drag me out of bed at midnight for?" Tsukune asked moving to sit in one of the five chairs around a round table.

"…a mission…."

"!...a mission!?..." Tsukune asked surprised now wide awake with a serious look

_A mission? What could be happening that requires me for it?_

"We've had some interesting readings show up on the radar…"

"I assume this is where Toshiro comes in?" Tsukune now looking to the dark corner of the large room

****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****

**Military Profiling **

**Person of Interest: Toshiro Kiamichi**

**Rank: Colonel**

**Sex: M**

**Age: 24**

**Birthday: November 18,**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Blonde **

**Parents: Classified**

**Spouse: N/A**

**Athleticism: Above Standard**

**Mental Capability: Very High**

**Preferred Rifle: Classified**

**Preferred Sidearm: Classified**

**Special Skills: Classified**

**Reasons for Joining Secret Forces: Classified**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"My, my I could never sneak up on you Aono-Kun" Toshiro called out stepping out of the shadows.

"Then why do you keep trying?"

"Well I am going to get lucky one of these days aren't I?"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"It does help me sleep at night. But anyways back to the important stuff, the readings that I've picked up are coming from a certain area no bigger than an average tunnel. Highly concentrated, I'm amazed that I was even able to see it honestly. I went to look at all of our previous records and it appears that there has been a change each day for about .4 seconds before returning to normal again."

"Are we the only ones to know of this?" Tsukune asked

"As far as I can tell from all the documents I've looked at today it appears so" Jack said speaking up

"Ok so where do I come in? Do you want me to investigate this in a more personal manner?"

"Right on point buddy" Toshiro replied with a goofy grin

"….well asides from the random fluctuations it has given off we've managed to get a look inside of whatever it is…it's only an image but it's still something to go off of, which is where you come in." Jack stated now clicking on the TV behind him showing a picture of what looked like a scare house surrounded by a forest, a literal red sea, and some kids walking around in what looked like green school uniforms.

"After analyzing the image for a while me and Jack have come up with, that it's actually a school named Youkai Academy as you can see on the gate if you would zoom in please."

Jack doing as asked zoomed onto the gate showing the words "Youkai Academy"

"Monster School? I hope it doesn't mean literally…so I'm going to high school?" Tsukune asked

"We still are not sure if it is literal or not…but yes you're going to high school! Aren't you happy? You've never did get to go to normal school before."

This was true as Tsukune's family was very military and had brought him into this line of work rather young, so he never had time for normal school, and ended up being taught from the base.

"We assume that electronics do not work past this barrier or something as each time we've done that it's gone silent. So if you do not report in within twenty-four hours we will assume that you have had to go to radio silence, But if you haven't reported in before your birthday then we will be forced to list you as MIA. Your parents would be notified, all of your files erased, and your family would be given compensation for your service over the years."

"…ok what about admission? I mean we can't just hack into their computers and change their records to put my name in there."

"We've already got the admission part done" Jack said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket

"Luckily one of those students was holding their admission paper towards our way, I had some people draw this up earlier."

Placing the paper on the table and sending it sliding across the table towards Tsukune, just to stop in front of him. Tsukune getting a better look at it was more of a brochure with his name written on it.

"You sure that this can get me into the school no problem?" Tsukune asked skeptical

"Of course! There's nothing to worry about" Toshiro called out wearing his grin again

"What about uniform and gear?" Tsukune asked curious how they were going to do this one

"Already done, we've had one made in hurry with your proportions, as for gear you'll be going barebones…no weapons, we have to be sure that they don't suspect your true allegiance."

"How long until I move out?"

"This image was actually taken early this morning, and judging by the high activity on the grounds, we are assuming this is the start of a new school year. So you'll be moving out in the morning the sooner we can get you into the school, the less attention we will attract" Jack answered

"Well if we are done here I will be going back to my room now…"

"…yes, that is all…Tsukune I expect you to be ready to move out at 0700." Jack informed

"Yes sir, I will" Tsukune said turning around leaving the room to go back to bed

"…think we should have told him of the random priest that walked into the office and dropped the admission slip?" Toshiro asked after Tsukune had left the room.

"Are you kidding!? Are you wanting him to kill us!?" Jack exclaimed

"Asides I would rather not have the base woken up from Tsukune yelling at us."

"Fine, fine it's just WAY to convenient if you ask me, I mean come on the guy randomly shows up literally five minutes after I notice the disturbance."

"I know, but Tsukune can handle himself. It is one of the reasons why he's with us after all." Jack responded with

"Ya, it might be a reason why he's with us but it's not the only one. What if something happens on the mission!?"

"Then we will deal with it accordingly"

"But what if the name is literal, and Tsukune gets his blood mixed with one of these things!? His blood is the most adaptive thing that any of the research division has seen, we have to keep them off our backs about keeping Tsukune in a cage like a lab rat. And you're willing to send him into this type of danger alone!?" Toshiro nearly yelling at this point

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly send anyone with him."

"And what happens when these monsters find out Tsukune is human!? I mean who knows what they would do, we haven't even thought of monsters being real and I bet there's a good reason about why that is."

"Are you suggesting that monsters are killing off anyone who supports them being real?"

"Not exactly, but what if something happened in the past that we don't know about."

"Which is a reason in itself to send Tsukune to this school, we need to know if we are facing a new enemy or not." Jack twisting Toshiro's words against him

"Arrg, I just don't like the possibility of success here. And if we do have to list Tsukune as MIA, you are telling his parents about this. I will not be the one blamed here."

"It won't come to that, have more faith in Tsukune he can do this."

"We will see I guess" Toshiro replied now leaving the room too, going to his own room to go to bed.

_Don't let us down Tsukune, we're counting on you._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_So High School huh? I wonder if there will be any cute girls there…haha I'm going to investigate a monster school, and I'm worried about women. No no Tsukune don't worry about how fucking powerful these people might be, oh no worry about your love life during a mission._

Finally making his way back to his room and unlocking his door again. Tsukune stepped inside and repeated the process of stripping down to his boxers. Only this time there was a green uniform laying at the foot of the bed.

_Well I guess that answers the question of where I'm supposed to pick this thing up. Better get some sleep before it's time to go._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**BBZZZZ BBZZZZ BBZZZZ **

_OH SHUT UP!_

Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock, breaking it in the process

_Well guess it doesn't really matter if I broke it or not…today's the big day…my first day of high school…more importantly my first day of monster high school, oh this ought to be interesting._

Tsukune finally getting out of bed put on his new uniform

"Damn this thing is tighter than I thought it was supposed to be. Are all uniforms supposed to be this tight? It's like clinging to my body."

Looking at his combat knife on his side table Tsukune picked it up

_I know he said no weapons…but still…damn it I'll follow orders for now…_

Tsukune thought setting the knife back on the table and stepping out into the hall, making his way back to the room again

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Unlike last night, the base was no bustling with activity. Tsukune made his way back to briefing room 27B to officially start his long term mission.

Getting a few odd glances about his uniform, and almost stopped multiple times by other officers. Only for them to back off once they saw his rank on the shoulder pad he had strapped around his arm.

_Glad I strapped this thing on, or else it would take forever getting here. That was the sixth person to try to stop me about my uniform._

Finally reaching briefing room 27B Tsukune stepped in.

Only Jack was present, but that was standard procedure for them. Jack would have to record the official starting of the operation before it was enacted.

Jack seeing Tsukune enter and taking a seat, he started the recorder.

"April 2, 2004 I jack Steiner, am sending Lieutenant Colonel Tsukune Aono to investigate a disturbance that was picked up on radar 24 hours ago. Tsukune Aono is to go to radio silence once he reaches his objective, and investigate undercover. He will have no gear with him asides from a custom uniform. If Tsukune Aono is to not report in by June 22, of 2004 he is to be listed as MIA, his files erased, and parents compensated for his continued service. Tsukune Aono you are aware of your objective and agree to this operation?"

"Yes"

"Let operation Securing Tomorrow commence" Jack said switching off the recorder

"Alight, well it's time for you to get to school, don't want to be late for your first day now. A bus will pick you up at the corner three blocks south of here…until we meet again Tsukune."

"Until then Jack" Tsukune said turning back to the door and walking out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Time for the real adventure to start, let's see what this school is all about…_

An older looking bus pulled up to the corner Tsukune was standing on, opening the door the bus driver asked "Are you the new student going to Youkai Academy?"

"Yes I am"

"Well get on, can't be late now can we? Hehe" the bus driver said while Tsukune stepped onto the bus and into a seat a few rows back from the front.

_Alright school what surprises are you going to bring me?_

* * *

**"This amazing! I'm not dead! :D" Tsukune cried out in joy**

**Moka and Syphon both *anime sweatdrop* **

**"Why are you talking about yourself in third-person?" Moka Asked**

**...because I can...**


	2. Cover Blown

**Chapter 2 Cover Blown**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**...no interruptions? **

**Wait..why did I say that now something has to happen**

**"So why have I not appeared in the story yet? I'm curious as to how you would write me" Mizore said stepping out of the dark corner with her hand in the form of an ice claw**

**Uh...no reason...**

**"Oh? Well if it's no reason why aren't I in the stories yet? Do i have to freeze you and bring you back to my village?" Mizore asked**

**But..But you haven't even shown up yet really by this point so I can't really just put you in without explanation **

**"Then explain" Mizore said slowly turning into her full true form**

**Um..um...Bus Driver I need you! **

**"You called sonny boy? hehe" The bus driver appeared driving his bus breaking through the wall**

**Get me out of here!**

**"Hop on, we'll go somewhere magical... hehe" The bus driver said with a sadistic grin**

* * *

The bus was driving down the road, going to wherever this Youkai Academy would be. Tsukune was looking out the window gazing out at the passing landscape, when he noticed a tunnel up ahead that looked very ominous.

_About the size of a tunnel huh? Haha more like a tunnel _

Entering the tunnel and having sides of the walls start to change colors making it look like a light show.

_Well I doubt this is going to be the weirdest shit I see here_

"Hehe you had best prepare yourself now boy hehe." The bus driver said ominously

"I know what I'm walking into" Tsukune replied calmly

"Oh? Hehe Do you really know boy? Do you know where your future lies? Hehe" The bus driver said continuing his tone from before.

"My future?" Tsukune asked raising an eyebrow

Outside the bus exited the tunnel and came upon a cliff stopping

"We're here boy, enjoy your stay hehe" The bus driver told Tsukune caring a sadistic grin and peering at Tsukune with his glowing eyes.

"Thanks for the ride" Tsukune said getting off the bus

_Pedophile_

"Nice, to see that you think so highly of me hehe" The bus driver said closing the door and driving off before Tsukune could question him

_What the hell? Ah well I'm not going to be seeing him anytime soon anyways_

Looking at the scarecrow Tsukune noticed a board with something written on it, looking closer he noticed it was a bus schedule

_So bus comes every month huh? Great I better try reporting in_

Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket Tsukune flipped it open looking for a signal

_No signal? Well that makes things complicated, but no more than expected already. Well time to head off to my first day at school, don't want to be late and give a bad impression to my classmates_

Walking off into the forest on the path that was cleared towards the school. After a few minutes of silent walking Tsukune heard voices up ahead, fastening his place he saw two people a tall people a tall boy with some piercings hitting on a girl with silver hair and red eyes. And she wasn't having any of it.

_Odd well I guess I can officially say I have seen monster society haha it's no different Jocks trying to hit on the cheerleader_

"Come on baby let's go have some fun" the tall boy asked

"**Oh please, you wouldn't even be able to handle me, rouge. Asides there's no way I would even lower myself to please you"** The girl scoffed turning away flipping her hair and start walking towards the school only to be stopped by the boy grabbing her wrist.

"Hold on, you damn pure bloods think you're so special, I'll show you how weak you really are!" He yelled

"**Excuse me?"** She merely responded giving the boy a hard glare

"**Unhand me….now!"** She ordered him

"No, I don't think I" The boy went to speak only to be interrupted by Tsukune speaking up getting their attention

"Hey asshole, did you hear her!? She doesn't want your stench on her…I mean man I can smell you from over here! What have you been doing dumpster diving!?" Tsukune called out

"Why you little piece of shit" He said as he turned away from the girl letting her wrist go and start walking towards Tsukune

"Someone ought to teach you to mind your own business" He said as he was right in front of Tsukune

"I know how to mind my own business, but you apparently need a shower and hearing aids." Tsukune replied back with a smirk

"Why you" The boy said, angry now

Raising his fist to punch Tsukune with a cross. Only for Tsukune to grab his arm in the middle of the punch, flip him over onto his face be put into a joint lock with his arm.

"One…Two…Three.." tsukune started counting applying more pressure each second

The silver haired girl watched with both interest and amusement, nearly losing her self-control and burst out laughing at the sight Saizou was in. The thing that confused her however was this guy that was pinning Saizou, smelled human.

_**What would a human be doing here? And why would he try to protect me? Humans are supposed to be evil right?**_

"Arg you little shit!" Saizou cried out in pain

"Four…Five…leave the girl alone, and I will let you go." Tsukune said after counting holding Saizou's arm to the point of nearly breaking it

"Fine! Fine! Just fucking let go!" Saizou cried out just wanting to get out of the lock

Tsukune let go of his arm, which was no doubt throbbing like hell. And got off of him watching Saizou get up, grunt and start to walk off in another direction.

Once Saizou had left the area the girl spoke up **"You know I didn't need your help, but I won't lie and say that wasn't highly entertaining."**

"Glad to have entertained you, I'm new to this school. Today's my first day here, so I was wondering if you would mind helping me find my classes." Tsukune asked her.

"…**Why are you here human…?"** The girl asked

"..um…what do you mean?" Tsukune asked back nervously

"**I'm a Vampire, we have keen sense of smell. And I can smell you are human, so I will ask again why you are here?"** She asked narrowing her eyes

"I go to this school, I just didn't get to come yesterday…" Tsukune said hoping she would buy it

"**You must be here for a reason then…I won't harm you as you dealt with…" **She was saying until a flying tombstone caught her eye heading towards Tsukune which he didn't see

"**LOOK OUT!"** She cried out rushing forward to try to stop the flying tombstone

_Tombstone, 34 degrees, right side, 30HMPH, 12.5 feet away, can't dodge_

Tsukune looking towards his side at the flying tombstone that was closing in on him. Taking a stance Tsukune waited until the last moment until he drove the side of his palm through the middle cutting it in half.

_**He just cut through stone with his hand!?**_

Ignoring the searing pain in his right hand Tsukune looked off in the distance to see a giant monster of some kind, growling at him.

_That must be the asshole from just now, damn it I have to be careful with my right hand a wrong move and I could break it, I'm not supposed to break through that thick of stone at once._

"**How did you do that!?"** The girl asked amazed at the human's ability

"I'm a master at multiple martial arts, breaking stone isn't hard. But I still shouldn't break through that much at once." Tsukune explained

"You said you didn't need my help before? Want to prove that?" Tsukune asked her

"**Hmpf alright fine, wait here."** She said before disappearing and reappearing behind Saizou thirty feet away delivering a kick to his head sending him into the ground unconscious

_She's fast I'll give her that, I barely saw her move. She might be a good sparring partner._

Returning back to Tsukune, she walked up to him and noticed him bleeding just a bit from the side of his palm

"**You're bleeding"** She said her voice being caught in her throat

"Hmm? Oh I guess I must have scratched myself while dealing with the tombstone" Tsukune replied nonchalantly

Tsukune noticed her breathing start to get heavy and ragged before asking "Hey are you alright?"

"**Vampire's drink blood, we need a transfusion packet daily to keep our strength up. And I didn't get to have one this morning" **She said feeling her throat dry and her nose filled with his scent

"Oh…well would you like some of my blood?" Tsukune offered

Before he could say anything further she was already pressed up against him, and sinking her fangs into the side of his neck with her hands on his chest, blushing.

Tsukune nearly moaned from the feeling that this was giving but he managed to catch it in his throat before it left his mouth.

After a moment of her feeding from him and Tsukune losing control of his moaning once he heard her moaning. She let go, both teens blushing like mad.

"Um…ya.." Tsukune stuttered in saying

"**Um…thank you for the blood"** The girl responded trying to hide her blush

"Ah…no…problem…if you need blood don't hesitate to ask" Tsukune told her

"**We should get to class before we're late, oh by the way I'm Moka Akashiya."**Moka told Tsukune

"Nice to meet you Moka-San I'm Tsukune Aono" Tsukune replied back

"**Feelings mutual."** Moka said before turning back to the school and start walking

After a moment of walking and the school coming into view Tsukune asked Moka "So will other monsters be able to tell I'm human like you could?"

"**No, you shouldn't have a problem. Most monsters don't have the same heightened senses as a Vampire." **Moka replied back reassuring Tsukune

"You talk as if Vampires are one of the strongest monsters there is…are they?" Tsukune asked

"**Vampires are the strongest, asides from dragons of course. And werewolves are basically our equal as much as I don't want to admit it their speed on a full moon is quite astounding."** Moka replied back

"Wow, guess I got lucky than meeting you" Tsukune said with a smile

"**Had you not saved me from dealing with Saizou you would be dead, humans…haven't always been that nice to me.."** Moka told Tsukune with a frown and looking down slightly

"I'm sorry...it must be lonely being one of the strongest monsters here." Tsukune said

"**And why would you say that?"** Moka asked curious for his answer

"Well that strong are often misunderstood. They're either praised to no end or feared by others. And naturally strong species usually aren't that many in number, either through reproduction, or weaknesses." Tsukune explaining his answer

_**This human is like no one I've ever met…maybe him being here is a good thing…**_

"**You sound like you've also experienced this…"** Moka said hinting that she wanted to know about his past

"Haha yes…being good at what you do, can earn you a lot of respect. But it also creates borders people try to be your friend just to be seen around you, to get them higher in the social class." Tsukune said sighing

"**Well…how about we hang around each other? You are apparently strong enough if you can deal with a rouge as a human. So it's not like we are mooching off each other for rank."** Moka offered

"Ya, I would like that…say since you are one of the most powerful species, you enjoy fighting right?" Tsukune asked

"**Yes I do enjoy fighting. It's in a vampire's blood to fight."** Moka replied interested to where this topic was going

"Well how about after school we spar? I haven't had someone be able to give me a good spar in a long time." Tsukune asked

"**It's your funeral" **Moka replied back with a smile

"Make sure that it's flashy" Tsukune joked

"**Haha, what is your homeroom?"** Moka asked as they had arrived at the halls which was empty signaling they were late for class

"Uh..room 193 teacher Shizuka Nekonome" Tsukune told Moka

"**Hmm interesting that's my homeroom too" **Moka replied walking again towards their class

They arrived at the door which Tsukune opened and allowed Moka to go in first, which she uttered a quick **"Thank you"**

"**Sorry we're late we ran into the each other outside and lost track of time." **Moka explained to Nekonome

Murmurs went around the class as they asked who the new guy was, and why he was around Moka.

"Oh its ok, people are still getting used to the halls so I'll let it slide, but make sure it doesn't happen again. Go ahead and take your seat Ms. Akashiya, and how about you introduce yourself to the class and find an open seat?" Nekonome said to the two students

Moka moved to the back of the room and sat at a group of four tables with her being the only one there. Eyeing Tsukune as he was still standing up front

"Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono, It's nice to meet you all I hope we can get along just fine." Tsukune said with a smile and started to walk to the back of the room and taking a seat next to Moka. Which created more murmurs until someone raised their hand.

"Yes?" Nekonome asked the student who had raised their hand

"Uh..a question for the new guy…are you military?" The random student asked

_Shit I didn't drop the military attitude, ah well might as well play it_

The class looked at him like he was crazy while Tsukune simply had a smile

"Something like that, I grew up with military teachings, and ideals. How did you know?" Tsukune asked

During this time the class simply looked shocked at the news that the two were just nonchalantly talking about

"Your stance is rigid, like you know people are inspecting you. And the way you talk, you sound like a higher up officer. I took a trip to the human world once to a military base and you act like the other officers there." The student explaining his reasoning

Moka gazed at Tsukune with a raised eyebrow clearly curious about what the student was talking about

"I'll explain later" Tsukune whispered to Moka

"Well is there any other questions for Aono-Kun?" Nekonome asked also starting to get curious about this new student

"Ya, why is he with Akashiya!?" A girl with light blue hair tied up, and breasts way too big for her health later in life.

"**Who I choose to hang out with is none of your concern Kurono Kurumu" **Moka answering the question for him

"Hey, you aren't his girlfriend don't speak for him!" Kurumu yelled out

"Girls, girls I'm sure they're good reasons, but let us return to the lesson?" Nekonome asked

"Bloodsucker" Kurumu snorted looking away from Moka

"Milk jug" Moka whispered

Tsukune had to stifle his laughter from bursting out laughing in front of the class then looking at Moka with a raised eyebrow once he calmed down.

"**Guess I'll also explain later" **Moka said smirking

**Time Skip**

Tsukune and Moka were walking to the dorms after school had ended and Moka was going to help Tsukune settle in

"So this is what they are teaching people at this age!?" Tsukune asked amazed

"**Yep"** Moka responded

"I learned this crap two years ago, geez how stupid are people?" Tsukune kept asking rhetorical questions

"**Very, why else do you think the monster realm is hidden from humans?"** Moka asking her own questons

"I guess…by the way what was that all about back there with Kurumu-San?" Tsukune asked

"**Ugh fucking cow, she's a Succubus who thinks that this school should belong to her. And she blames me when men aren't falling at her feet." **Moka complained

"…that means I'm a target…" tsukune stated

"…**I guess so…you weren't falling at her feet now were you?"** Moka smirked

"**So what about you being military? What was that about?"** Moka asked curiously

"Oh, all my family is in the military, so I was raised to be like military. You know order, discipline, all that. So because of this I was homeschooled after elementary school." Tsukune replied

Finally making it to the boy's dorms Tsukune asked Moka "Hey why don't you go to your dorm and put on some clothes for sparring, and I'll meet you back here at the enterance?"

"**Sure, remember you asked for the beat down" **Moka said walking away with a smile

_Ok let's get up there and put my stuff away_

Grabbing his duffle bag from the main office that the bus dropped off Tsukune headed towards his dorm. Finally reaching his dorm Tsukune unlocked it with his new key and walked in setting his duffle bag down that Toshiro gave him on the way out of the base.

_So Toshiro what did you give me?_

Unzipping his bag Tsukune noticed a few school uniforms a couple of tank tops, boxers, some sweat pants, and a pair of sneakers. After unpacking everything and putting it in the closet Tsukune noticed a bulge at the bottom of the bag.

_Hmmm interesting_

Checking the bottom for another zipper, Tsukune found one underneath a plastic flap. Unzipping it he found his favorite M&amp;P Shield with a leg holster, few mags, a container holding some rounds, and a note

"_I know that Jack said no weapons, but I figured might as well give you a better chance at survival. I managed to grab your M&amp;P shield as well as around 30 rounds and a few mags already loaded. It's all I could get you without somebody noticing. Hope you don't have to make use of this. Your friend Toshiro P.S. Get a girlfriend!"_

_Thanks Toshiro, I might have to use this if my secret gets publicly known. Shit I have to hurry Moka is probably already down there waiting_

Stripping out of his school uniform and slipping into some sweat pants and a tank top Tsukune rushed out the door locking it and running downstairs

Seeing Tsukune stumble down the last set of stairs obviously rushing to try to get there so she wouldn't have to wait brought a smile to her lips.

_**He is kind of cute…*sigh* it wouldn't work…he's a human and I'm a Vampire I would outlive him and I would watch him die…asides he actually has to beat me in single combat to have me consider him a mate.**_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Moka-San, shall we go?" Tsukune said snapping Moka out of her thoughts

"**Yes let's go I know of a clearing in the forest that should be good."** Moka replied wearing a similar outfit of sweat pants and tank top showing a bit of cleavage

"Cool, lead the way" Tsukune said

Following Moka into the forest, walking for a few minutes they came to a decent sized clearing with a few rocks in random places and a pond off to the side

"Wow…ya this should do just fine" Tsukune said Moving to the side of the clearing and taking off his tank top, hanging it on a tree branch

Moka blushed looking at his body which was very well muscled and toned not freakishly but definitely the body of a fighter.

"**Are you ready tsukune?"** Moka asked

"Ready when you are" Tsukune said getting into a similar stance as the one he broke the tombstone with

"**Here I come…"** Moka said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Tsukune with her foot coming down for his head

_High, 70 degrees, 60 MPH, 2 feet, redirect left, move inside range_

Moving his hand up tsukune redirected the kick to his left narrowly escaping it, before scooting inside with his palm striking out for Moka's chin

Dodging the palm strike by moving left and twisting with one arm on the ground so that her foot that missed flipped back into the air moving towards Tsukune's head once again

_Low left, 290 degrees, 53 MPH, 1.7 feet, fall, weak point hand_

Falling to the ground, Tsukune dodged the foot as it went past where his head just was. Sending his own kick in a sweep towards Moka's hand on the ground supporting her weight

In the middle of her kick Moka couldn't dodge or block the leg that was sent for her hand, forcing her to fall onto her back and get into a joint lock with Tsukune's knee holding her head in place and him grabbing her leg.

"One…Two.." Tsukune started counting dodging the other foot that was sent towards his face grabbing it under his arm keeping it still

"Three…Four…Five…do you give?" Tsukune asked

"**Never!" **Moka growled out grabbing Tsukune's leg that wasn't on her and flipping him

Letting go of the lock to recover from the flip Tsukune ended up on his hands in a handstand, looking forward to see a foot coming for his face.

_Low, 0 degrees, 70 MPH, .6 feet, only option, block_

Forcing one of his arms to support his whole weight Tsukune moved his hand right in front of his face grabbing the foot about to collide with his face sending a shockwave rippling through his entire left arm and making his palm bleed a little from the impact.

_Holy Shit! I can't let that foot hit me or else it's a knockout_

Strengthening his hold on the foot Tsukune pulled it under him and twisting it causing Moka to fall onto the ground again on her front. Flipping back over onto Moka still holding her foot with his knew at the back of her neck keeping her still and putting the leg into another joint lock

_**Ah shit! This fucking hurts! He doesn't even punch he just locks my joints forcing me into bad situations. I have to end this fast before he gets me in a joint lock with both of my legs or else I'm done.**_

Trying to kick him in the chin as Tsukune dodged and grabbed the other leg with his other hand and laying back putting both of his lower part of his legs against the back of Moka's head and joint locking both legs

"One…Two…Three…Four" Tsukune started counting again

_**I'm starting to hate that counting! Damn it I can't fucking move **_

"**Alright, I give damn it!" **Moka cried out in pain

Tsukune eased back on the locks to make sure he woudn't break anything and released Moka getting off of her. Offering his hand to help her up

She scoffed at him and got up ignoring his offered hand with a scowl with her arms crossed, pouting like a five year old who got told she couldn't have a cookie from the cookie jar. Not even looking him in the eyes.

"Oh come on, we all have our days where we get beat. I'm betting that next time you're going to kick my ass, it should have been over when you broke my first lock. I'm surprised that your kick didn't shatter my arm actually, it hurts like hell now." Tsukune said to Moka trying to cheer her up

Moka looked at the arm that had blocked her kick, to see that it had been bruised all over the arm just from the impact in the hand, with it slightly bleeding.

Seeing the blood, Moka stared at his hand hungrily. Confused at what Moka was looking at. Tsukune looked down at his hand following her eyes to the blood that was lightly dripping from his palm.

_So she's hungry huh? Alrgiht then_

Stepping forward tsukune brought Moka's head up and guided her towards his neck so she could feed

"Go ahead, my treat" Tsukune told Moka in a soothing voice

Feeling weak in her knees and not trusting herself to stand up she grasped onto Tsukune with one arm around him and the other on his chest pressing herself against him as much as she could and sunk her fangs into his flesh

_**Hmmm, his blood is amazing, his body is very sexy, he's kind, a gentlemen, caring, and he just defeated me in single combat…damn it why does he have to make such a good mate?! I don't want to see him die…I don't think I could take another mate after being with him.**_

Both teens moaning from the experiences they were having. Tsukune buried his face into Moka's neck taking in her scent, and wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer into him

_Damn this feels so amazing, why does getting my blood sucked feel this way!? Should I ask her out? Toshiro did say I needed a girlfriend and Moka's just…wow. But would it even work? I'm a human and she's a Vampire, what would the monster society think? Humans aren't exactly very welcome here. Would she live longer or shorter than me? I don't even know anything about Vampires in general, other than the warlike species part._

Moka finished feeding and sealed the wound, still in his embrace just leaning into him being quiet as she was just enjoying being near him like this. The two stood there losing track of time, it was getting dark by the time Tsukune realized Moka was sleeping in his arms purring like a cat, and snuggling into him.

_She's so cute when she's asleep. But we have to get back to the dorms for school tomorrow_

"Hey Moka, time to wake up" Tsukune whispered into her ear

"**mmm five more minutes" Moka said trying to snuggle into him further**

"Sorry but we need to go to our dorms before we both fall asleep out here" Tsukune said smiling at the sight

"**mmm I don't care, I'm comfy already" **Moka mumbled

"Come on Moka, don't make me carry you back" Tsukune told her

"**Ok, ok fine…"** Moka mumbled letting go of him and walking to the tree with his tank top on it grabbing it off the branch scratching herself while doing so

"**Ow!" **Moka said now awake more from the random pain

"Moka! What did you do?" Tsukune asked taking her hand in his and looking at the small wound that was bleeding slightly getting some of the blood on his hands. Leaving Moka blushing from his overprotectiveness

"**It's nothing, I'm fine" **She said taking her hand back

"Alright let's go back" Tsukune said taking his shirt from Moka and putting it on

"**mmm sleep, sounds good" **Moka mumbled leaning into tsukune as they walked back

Sighing Tsukune lifted Moka into his arms bridal style and started back for the dorms with a blushing Moka who just leaned into him and went back to sleep holding onto him purring again.

_That purr definitely is interesting haha_

Reaching the girls dorms and heading up with Moka in his arms tsukune found her door and took Moka's key that she was holding, unlocked the door. Kicking the door open lightly with his foot, and stepping in.

_Hmm not a bad little place…lots of red_

The room contained a small walk in kitchen, living area with couch, T.V. and small dining table with two chairs, with the bedroom and private bathroom in the back. All the walls were covered with a crimson red wallpaper.

Walking into the bedroom Tsukune laid Moka under the covers who curled up into a ball. He turned off the light as he was leaving the room, and relocking the door, and sliding the key back under the door. Tsukune started back for his dorm tiredly.

_Wow…how late did we stay out? It's almost pitch black out._

Making his way up the stairs he fished out his own key unlocking his door. And stepping, while stripping out of his clothes down to his boxers throwing the clothes into the corner, and falling down on the bed not bothering to pull up the covers over him. Falling asleep totally unaware of what was going on inside his body at the moment as the blood dried up on his palm, and the wound closed.

* * *

**"WHAT THE HELL IS IT PICK ON KURUMU DAY!?" Kurumu exclaimed barging through the now fixed door with her zombie security guard behind her**

**"uh...little...brains...eww...still...not...liking...promo...tion.." The guard mumbled**

**...**

**"WHERE IS HE!?" Kurumu yelled at the sky**

**"um mam what are you doing here?...Bill is that you!?" Another security guard arrived at the scene **

**CHARM**

**"Uh...brains...uh...love?...no...brains..better..than...love" The new security guard mumbled**

**"No...these...brains...ewwwy..." Bill stated**

**"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Kurumu yelled at them, she apparently never got a resupply of the loopy pills while she was away**

**"ARG WHAT EVER I'M LEAVING!" kurumu yelled at the floor this time...yep definitely loopy**

**...**

**I swear she never thinks to check the chair in the middle of the damn room...**


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3 Revelations**

**The author does not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**...**

**Arg why can't I sleep!?**

**Fine what ever I'll write**

***goes to computer and sits down writing for five hours straight before finally finishing***

**ITS ALIVE! HAHAHAHA!**

**"...man he is crazy.." Moka said looking in on the author holding up his laptop like a maniac**

**"Yep...so what do you think he has in store for us now?" Tsukune asked**

**"How the hell would I know!? I didn't even expect the fight scene last chapter" Moka replied annoyed **

**"Well folks I suggest you start reading I don't know how long he'll be like this" Tsukune said turning to the wall**

**"...who are you talking to?" Moka asked confused as to why Tsukune was looking at a wall...**

**"the audience..." Tsukune told her**

**"...that's a wall...the audience is over there..." Moka said pointing in the other direction to a small crowd with popcorn**

**"Oh...shush you!" Tsukune called out throwing powder on the group disappearing **

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock shutting it off, and rolling off the bed. Tsukune headed to the washroom to get ready for the day.

Turning on the faucet Tsukune splashed a little water on his face rubbing it in trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes, not bothering to look into the mirror at his bed head. Another student started to run the facet next to Tsukune brushing his teeth.

Looking over at Tsukune, the boy spit out the toothpaste in his mouth to talk "Hey I think your human form dropped a bit overnight man." The student said

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked still half asleep

"Look in the mirror." The student told him

Looking up at the mirror, which held his reflection.

_What is he talking about? I look perfectly fine…brown messy hair…brown slitted eyes…wait what!?_

Looking closer at his reflection inspecting his eyes, they were indeed slitted and not like a normal person's eye. You wouldn't notice it though if you weren't close enough.

_What the hell!? Eyes aren't supposed to be slitted like that. It looks reptilian like…and…vampiric like Moka's. Who do I have slitted eyes like hers!?_

"You should probably fix that before you head off to class, so you don't get in trouble if someone looks to close." The student said walking away from him

_I have to talk to Jack, and Toshiro now. And find out what the hell they aren't telling me! I wonder if this has anything to do with the Research Division that's been at their backs._

"Uh right, thanks for letting me know." Tsukune called out to the student who was walking away

Quickly finishing up in the washroom inspecting his body for any other changes not noticing any. Tsukune headed back to his dorm to get dressed. Pressed on his school uniform with the leg holster and putting his shield in, Tsukune started down the stairs.

"**Morning Tsukune!" **Moka called out to him as he came down the rest of the stairs

"Oh, morning Moka-San" Tsukune said looking slightly down so she couldn't see his eyes

"**Is everything alright?"** Moka asked curious as to why he wasn't looking at her in the eyes like usual

"Uh…is there somewhere we can talk…away from prying ears?" Tsukune asked

"**Ok then." **Moka said nervously, stepping into the forest and walking for a minute before turning around to face him

"**So what did you want to talk about? And why won't you look at me?" **Moka asked

Bringing his head up Tsukune looked her right in the eyes.

"**What the hell!? You said you were human! You lied to me!" **Moka exclaimed getting ready to slap him

_**Does he think he couldn't trust me with the truth!? But why does he smell human, and his blood even tasted human,**_

"Wait Moka-San, I never lied to you!" Tsukune yelled trying to get Moka to her senses

"**Then explain that!" **Moka yelled at him pointing to his eyes

"Actually, that's why I asked you to come back here. I don't know why my eyes are like this I've been a human all my life, all my family is humans…I think. But nothing like this has happened before! I was wondering if you knew anything about this." Tsukune tried explaining

"…**I've never seen slitted eyes like that except for a….Vampire" **Moka said with a confused expression but calmed down from her previous outburst

"I woke up this morning and one of the other guys pointed it out, I would have completely missed it if not for him" Tsukune said

"**But…this doesn't make any sense…you still smell human…wait open your mouth."** Moka ordered

Giving her a raised eyebrow, but Tsukune did as she asked and opened his mouth revealing slightly longer pointed teeth where fangs should be.

"**The hell is going on!?" **Moka asked confused

"**I believe I can answer that question Akashiya" **a voice sounded besides them

Turning around to face the voice, they saw a man in white priest robes with a cross hanging on his neck from a chain.

_Where the hell did this guy come from!? I didn't notice him at all,_

"What do you mean, who are you!?" Tsukune asked slightly stepping in front of Moka

"**Haha at ease Lieutenant Colonel Tsukune Aono." **The man stated calmly

_**Lieutenant Colonel? A military rank? Tsukune did say his family was military…but he didn't say he was involved directly**_

Hearing his full rank Tsukune moved in front of Moka completely, raising his arms up into a brawler's stance blocking any attack that could come at Moka

"I'll ask again who the hell are you!? And how do you know me!?" Tsukune demanded ready to strike at a moment's notice

"**Oh, how rude of me, I'm the headmaster of this school" **The headmaster explained

_**Headmaster!? Then that means he's a Dark Lord!**_

"A name!" Tsukune demanded not caring for the title

"**Tsukune! You have no right demanding a Dark Lord's…" **Moka started saying shocked at the boldness from her friend

"**Oh it's quite alright Akashiya. The Lieutenant here definitely has the authority and ability to demand that. My name is Tenmei Mikogami, one of three Dark Lords of the monster realms."** Mikogami explained

"Now how the hell do you know my rank Mikogami!?" Tsukune asked never dropping his guard.

_**Tsukune what are you not telling me about your affiliation with military?**_

"**Oh, I just know many things about you Mr. Aono who do you think gave Mr. Steiner the admission slip?" **Mikogami asked grinning

_Figured they couldn't have written that up, and the school would accept it that easily_

"You said you could explain the new look, so start explaining!" Tsukune demanded

"**My, my acting like quite the officer now are you?" **Mikogami said mockingly

Tsukune only narrowed his eyes as he took half a step forward getting within striking distance

"**Ok, ok I'll explain. I don't need a fight like this on the school grounds, and I would like to not have anything broken." **Mikogami said putting his hands in front of him waving a tiny white flag that appeared out of nowhere signaling a surrender

"**But let us do so in my office, there are eyes and ears everywhere." **Mikogami said before starting to walk back to the school

Moka glanced at Tsukune in front of her who was still watching Mikogami's every move

"I'll explain later" Tsukune stated to Moka his eyes never leaving Mikogami for a second before walking after him keeping a few feet difference

"**Just please stop keeping secrets from me" **Moka said before walking besides Tsukune

"Again, I'll explain everything after school today" Tsukune stated

"**I'll hold you to that" **Moka stated slightly annoyed that he was keeping secrets in the first place

Walking through the school for a few minutes in silence, they eventually came upon the headmaster's office in which he opened the doors and stepped inside.

Tsukune started reaching down to his leg holster ready to pull out his shield just in case.

"**That won't be necessary Mr. Aono. If I wanted to attack you I would have done so at…"** Mikogami said

"The bottom of the stairs, when I diverted my attention for 2 seconds" Tsukune finished for him

"**Ah still observant as ever." **Mikogami stated sitting in his office chair behind his desk, and in front of a massive window

Moka took a seat in front of the desk while Tsukune remained standing behind her putting his hand on her chair

"**You don't like the chair Mr. Aono?"** Mikogami asked gesturing to the chair besides Moka

"I'd prefer to stand if it's all the same to you." Tsukune stated in a cold tone narrowing his eyes

"**Of course, very well then. Now where to begin?" **Mikogami asked no one in particular

"**How about what is happening to Tsukune?" **Moka asked sitting up in her chair with a stone expression. She wasn't going to show herself as weak, but that didn't mean she wasn't wary of him. He was a Dark Lord after all and his power was to be respected.

"**Ah good suggestion, ok then I'm assuming Jack and Toshiro never told you why the Research Division was always hounding them?"** Mikogami asked to confirm his suspicions

"Correct" Tsukune responded griping the chair a little harder

_**Research Division? Tsukune you have a lot of explaining to do after this**_

"**The Research Division was always hounding them, for samples of your blood or just being a plain lab rat." **Mikogami explained

"My blood? What does…"Tsukune asked his eyes widening slightly

"**Ah yes you do remember, you were in presence of radiation for an extended period of time without any equipment when you were younger correct?"** Mikogami asked already knowing the answer

"Yes, back when I was five I had stumbled into the testing facility for a couple of hours. But nothing happened" Tsukune answered

"**That extended period of time in radiation actually caused your blood to mutate. It didn't form anything new, but when your blood was tested when you joined the ranks, the scientists noticed something amazing with it." **Mikogami started his story telling

"**And what would that be?" **Moka asked not wanting to be forgotten in this conversation here

"**Mr. Aono's blood was highly adaptive, often taking form of the new blood, or taking traits from the blood that was applied to it." **Mikogami said continuing his story

"Your scratch last night…some blood must have gotten onto my palm," Tsukune said to Moka not looking down

"**Wait…does…that mean Tsukune…turned into a Vampire!?" **Moka half yelled her eyes widening at the realization

_**Oh kami…Tsukune…I'm so sorry**_

"**I do not know for sure yet…all the times they tested the blood with another's it took about two to three days to fully stop mutating." **Mikogami explained

"So I'm either a hybrid, or a full-fledged Vampire in another day or two? Tsukune asked loosening his grip on the chair which had started to be crunched under the pressure

"**In short, yes you'll be a hybrid of both human and Vampire or a full blooded Vampire in another day or two."** Mikogami answered

"Huh…Toshiro will get a kick out of this…" Tsukune said jokingly

"**Oh I'm sure he will, your body has already changed the shape of your iris forming the slitted style, I'm not worried about whether or not the change will fail and you will turn Ghoul or die, all the previous tests have been 100% successful. And your body is already fairly strong on its own."** Mikogami reassuring the two of them the worse would not happen

_**I just ruined my only friends life…he must hate me now…at least he won't die…stop being selfish, would he even want to live forever!?**_

"…Well if I'm possibly going to become a Vampire, I would appreciate any books you have on customs, abilities, history, society, limitations, and techniques," Tsukune asked him

"**Of course, here is a key to the restricted section of the library. You should find all of what you require from there." **Mikogami said handing Tsukune a key with a skeleton on it

"Thank you." Tsukune said taking the key, not trusting the headmaster still. But a little bit more than before lowering his guard a little

"**Oh, and you do realize firearms are not permitted on school grounds?" **Mikogami asked Tsukune with a smirk

"Of course, who would think to bring a firearm into a school full of monsters? The idea is just wrong" Tsukune stated with his own smirk

"**As long as you are aware…You two are excused from classes for today, but I do have students joining clubs as well….how about the newspaper club, for something peaceful? It is run by your homeroom teacher."** Mikogami asked grinning evilly

"Peaceful? In this school? Ha, but ok fine newspaper club it is then." Tsukune responded

Moka merely nodded not trusting her voice right now who had lost some of the stoned expression and gained more of a depression look

"**Now you two are excused, I'm sure that Mr. Aono is going to explain some things you are confused about Ms. Akashiya." **Mikogami said waving his hands at them shooing them

Moka got up and walked to the door, with Tsukune falling in behind her,

"**Oh and Mr. Aono" **Mikogami called out getting the attentions of both of them.

"**Thank you for not breaking the chair, they are expensive to replace." **Mikogami said

Moka looked back at the chair she was just sitting in to find that it was now indented about two inches in the form of Tsukune's hand and it looked like it was about to split the chair in two with enough pressure.

_**He's pissed at me I know it…I doubt he will even look at me after this**_

"Right" Tsukune responded ushering Moka out the door and closing it behind him

They continued to walk in silence towards the dorms not really knowing what to say.

_She's going to kick my ass for not telling her fully about my military affiliation. Damn it this is going to be painful _

Arriving at the dorms both stopped and looked at each other "We need to talk, how about we head up to your dorm. It has more space than mine" Tsukune offered

Moka nodded and started to walk to her dorm wondering what she was going to say to her only friend that she just ruined the life of.

_**I can apologize it's the least he deserves…I wish I could do more…I'll do whatever he asks no matter how insulting it is.**_

Finally arriving at the dorm Moka unlocked the door and walked in kicking off her shoes to the side, and taking off her jacket putting it on the coat rack besides the door. Tsukune mimicked her actions closing the door behind him. And walking over to the bed sitting down next to Moka who had moved over there.

_**W**__e__**l**__l __**h**__e__**r**__e __**g**__o__**e**__s__** n**__o__**t**__h__**i**__n__**g**_

"Moka-San about the ran" Tsukune started before being interrupted by Moka start to sob and cling onto him for dear life

Shocked at the sudden change in demeanor Tsukune just hugged her back pulling her into his lap and rubbing her back in an affectionate manner trying to calm her down from whatever upset her

"**Tsukune, I'm so sorry!" **Moka wailed out in between sobs leaning into his chest gripping his shirt tightly

"Moka, why are you apologizing?" Tsukune asked in a soothing voice confused

"**I just ruined your life, you must hate me now!" **Moka struggled saying crying harder now and shaking slightly

"Sshhhh, Moka I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And you didn't ruin my life." Tsukune told Moka gripping her tighter and bringing her closer into him

"**Don't lie to me…I know you hate me now!" **Moka mumbled into his chest her crying stopping and turning to sniffles

"I'm not lying Moka, I never have…I just haven't told the whole truth all the time. But I am telling you the whole truth Moka when I say that you didn't ruin my life, and I could never hate you." Tsukune whispered into her ear playing with her hair in his other hand.

"So…how about you stop crying, look in me in the eyes and try saying you're sorry again." Tsukune told Moka lifting her chin up and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"**I'm sor"** Moka couldn't finish her sentence as her mouth was preoccupied at the moment

Surprised the first few seconds Moka didn't know what was going on until she realized Tsukune was kissing her. But before she could kiss back Tsukune had already pulled away with a smirk

_**He doesn't hate me!?**_

"I did say try, I didn't say you would succe" Tsukune couldn't finish his sentence before Moka had jumped him and sent him back onto the bed bringing her with him on top of him. Which quickly escalated into a make out session between the two.

When it ended Moka started saying **"I'm sor"** before she got to finish Tsukune pulled her back down into another kiss before releasing her.

"I don't want to hear that word ever leave your mouth understood?" Tsukune told Moka, completely serious laying under her

"**Not even jokingly?" **Moka said with a pout

"Hmm maybe jokingly" Tsukune said with a smile

"**Doesn't this seem a bit odd? A human ordering around a powerful Vampire such as myself?"** Moka asked with a hint of playfulness in her eyes

"Hmm nope!" Tsukune said smirking before rolling them over so Moka was on her back now

"**Of course you wouldn't have a problem with it" **Moka said putting on her pout again

"Nope, I don't. It shows that I'm too much for you to handle." Tsukune said teasing Moka

"**Oh please, you have that such the opposite way. It's so you who can't handle me." **Moka told Tsukune with a smirk

"Oh really?" Tsukune asked

"**Want to go cowboy? Make your move"** Moka teased Tsukune

"DRAW!" Tsukune called out before moving his hands to Moka's sides and start to tickle her.

"**Hhmmhppff" **Moka muffled out trying to suppress her laugher trapped under Tsukune at his mercy

"Come on say it, say I'm too much for you to handle" Tsukune told Moka teasingly tickling her stomach now

"**Hahahah ok ok hahahha" **Moka squealed out in laughter

"Say it" Tsukune told her increasing his tickling

"**Hahaha you're hahhahha too hahahha much hahahh for hahah me hahahha stop it hahhaha that tickles!" **Moka said grasping for breath between her fit of giggles

Releasing her from his torment, Tsukune plopped down onto the bed next to her pulling her into him while on his side to face her.

"Feeling better?" Tsukune asked slightly worried

"**Much"** Moka replied nuzzling into his shoulder getting comfortable

"**What were you saying before?" **Moka asked after a moment of them laying there in silence.

"Oh right…well it's time for me to become clean. About the rank, Lieutenant Colonel. That is my actual rank in the military, I would be ranked higher but because of age restrictions and massive paperwork I'm at this one. Steiner Jack and Kiamichi Toshiro are my partners in my unit Jack being the leader, and Toshiro the information broker of sort, and me being the field operative. Jack's always been more of a friend, while Toshiro has always been more of a second father figure." Tsukune started explaining

"**What about your parents, and other relatives? You said all your family was military." **Moka asked

"Well my cousin Kyoko is currently in China working as a private security guard for a mafia family that has been helping us acquire information here and there. My mother Kasumi is a First Lieutenant for the Air Self-Defense Force and is stated in upper Japan for now. And my father Koji, is a Rear Admiral out at seas patrolling near the East China Sea. Both of them should be returning back to the base I live at soon."

"**What branch are you from?"** Moka asked curious

"I'm originally part of the Ground Self-Defense Force as a Sergeant First Class, now I'm part of Japan's Secret Forces." Tsukune said answering her question

Moka raised an eyebrow and said **"And why haven't I ever heard of that name before?"**

"We aren't known to the public for obvious reasons, hence the name" Tsukune said smirking at her confusion

"**Hey don't laugh at me!" **Moka said slapping him on the shoulder playfully **"I had a blonde moment perfectly acceptable"**

"With silver hair, of course." Tsukune said smiling

"**Oh shut up" **Moka said blushing and going back to burying her face in his should attempting to escape the embarrassment of the stupid question

"Well anyways, Toshiro had found a disturbance while checking the radar, and had found the tunnel entrance to here. He said he was lucky to have seen it, but knowing the headmaster is involved. I wonder how lucky he really was. After a little while they managed to get an image through and saw the academy with a couple of students around." Tsukune said going back to his explanation

"**And they wanted you to check this place out?" **Moka asked still hiding in his shoulder

"Ya, I was to infiltrate and evaluate if this dimension would be a threat to us. And considering how this school is made to integrate monsters into human society, I would say that there isn't much to worry about." Tsukune said finishing his explanation finally and plopping down fully on the bed pulling Moka on top of him holding her in his arms

"…**Do you have to leave the academy and go back?" **Moka asked hesitating slightly resting her head on his chest now

"Not unless I say so, it's my operation and I get the final say of when to call it. So you're stuck with me." Tsukune said giving her a slight squeeze

"**mmm good…say Tsukune?" **Moka asked getting his attention

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune asked curious as to what she wanted

"**Can I have some blood? I haven't had any since last night" **Moka asked with a blush

"Of course, you don't have to ask if you're hungry. Just don't do it in public unless you want us to make a scene from moaning." Tsukune said smirking remembering how the other times Moka had fed off him

Blushing Moka went to Tsukune's neck and sunk her fangs into his flesh taking in his scrumptious blood. Letting the moans from both of them go out of their mouths undeterred.

Feeling TSukune being aroused from their close proximity and her feeding on him, as he was currently poking her in her inner thigh, with his hardened member. Moka started to grind up against him feeling aroused herself and letting her hands start to unbutton his shirt.

"Mmmmmmm Moka" Tsukune moaned out from Moka grinding herself up against him

_Does she have any freaking idea what she's doing to me right now!?_

Finally getting his shirt unbuttoned Moka stopped feeding and sealed the wound eliciting another moan from Tsukune

"Oh kami, Moka" Tsukune moaned out

Capturing his lips in her own letting her hands wander his chest and letting their tongues fight for dominance, Tsukune started to take off his shirt completely propping himself on his elbows to do so throwing it off into the corner before turning his attention back to Moka. And start to unbutton her own shirt revealing a black satin bra

Breaking the kiss to look at her, Moka felt she was already naked at the way Tsukune was staring at her hungrily. Taking one of her breasts in his hand and playing with it through her bra while trailing kisses down her jaw line causing Moka to moan more and grind herself harder against is now rock hard member. **"Dear Kami"** Moka whispered out while running her fingers through Tsukune's hair and arching her back into Tsukune's hand

Flipping them over so Tsukune was on top Tsukune moved back to her mouth while his other hand reached around her unclasping the bra, and pulling off Moka's shirt away with her bra while Moka fumbled with taking off his belt.

Finally managing to take off his belt Moka pulled it off and threw it with the rest of the clothes around the room, before Tsukune left her mouth again and went to her breasts grabbing one in each hand and kissing each of them playing with them. Moaning Moka arched her back again into Tsukune's touch silently begging for more attention.

During this time Moka had worked on getting Tsukune's pants unbuckled as well. Tsukune let go of Moka and stepped off the bed pulling off his pants and putting his leg holster with his shield on the side table, before returning back to Moka taking off her skirt leaving her in a matching pair of black laced panties to her bra that was on the floor currently.

Forcing Tsukune to kiss her again Moka grabbed his hard member through his boxers squeezing, causing Tsukune to moan out her name. Taking the edge of the panties and sliding them down her long legs to get to her prize, with Moka's help by flicking off the underwear in a random direction from her foot once it reached that far leaving her naked in front of him,

Taking a moment, Tsukune leaned back looking at her naked form amazed at her beauty and noticing she was already wet from their foreplay, Moka not wanting to wait took this time to grab his boxers and yank them down revealing his rather large member.

Moka blushed seeing how large he really was, he was certainly bigger than Moka had ever seen during sex ed during her schooling, Scooting back off the bed Tsukune stepped out of his boxers before returning to kiss Moka, while she took his member in her hand and started to stroke him a it

"Moka" Tsukune moaned into her mouth

Slowly guiding him to her entrance, Moka spread her legs a bit to help give him room to maneuver into position above her resting at her enrance

"Are you sure Moka? Once we go past his point there's no going back" Tsukune whispered into Moka's ear

"**Make me yours" **Moka said seductively to Tsukune

That was all the reassurance Tsukune needed before thrusting in breaking her barrier entering her and capturing Moka's mouth in a kiss to muffle her screams

After a few moments of waiting Moka nodded to Tsukune to continue

"**Slow please, ah"** Moka said in both pain and pleasure

Moving at a slow pace, until Moka was ready to start rough which was most likely going to happen

"**Mmmmmm harder mmmm faster." **Moka moaned out feeling the pain subside

Doing as requested Tsukune picked up the pace and thrusting into her harder than before causing them both to moan out each other's names

"Mmmm Moka you're so tight and warm" Tsukune moaned out feeling like he was in heaven

"**mmmm harder, harder!" **Moka yelled out screaming in ecstasy wrapping her legs around his waist burying him deeper inside her

Increasing his pace even more and ramming her harder putting his hands at the sides of her head on the pillows

"**Mmmmm so big! Ahhhh! Harder! Harder!" **Moka screamed out

_How hard do you want me to fucking go!?_

Tsukune put all his strength into pounding her into bliss

"Ahhhh Moka I'm going to" Tsukune moaned out

"**Mmmmm ahhh! Tsukune!" **Moka screamed out releasing herself on him shoving him as far as he could go inside her with her powerful legs

Doing that sent Tsukune over the edge

"Mmmm Moka!" Tsukune also screaming out her name as he released inside of her slowly pulling out and plopping on the bed next to her

Both of them were breathing hard enjoying being next to each other the room laced with the smell of sex

"…**round two?" **Moka asked with her eyes filled with lust

"Do you have to ask?" Tsukune said to Moka in a husky voice smirking slightly

"**Had to make sure you could handle me" **Moka said seductively in his ear smirking at him

"Oh I can do this all night" Tsukune stated tired as hell

"**Want to prove that?"** Moka asked moving so that she straddled his waist and moved to get onto the still hard throbbing member

"For you, I would go forever if you wanted me to" Tsukune said watching Moka slide onto his hard member

"**Mmmm Tsukune mmmm you're so big" **Moka moaned out grabbing one of her breasts playing with it as she started to bob up and down riding him like a cowgirl, and leaning her head back

"You're the one to talk mmmm you're freaking tight as hell mmmm" Tsukune told her moving to penetrate her further as he grabbed her hips forcing her down further onto him

"**Mmmm oh mmm shut up mmmm it's mmmm embarrassing mmmm oh Kami!" **Moka yelled out moaning more than before arching her back with pleasure coursing through her

"Mmmm ahhhh mmmm Moka don't stop" Tsukune moaned out pushing himself futher into her as far as he could go

"**Oh Kami! Tsu! Kun! Ne! Oh Kami! Mmmmm I'm going to cum! Ahhh! Tsukune!" **Moka cried out in pleasure as she climaxed onto him once again sending him overboard

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled back thrusting himself up ramming into her climaxing deep inside her.

Moka fell on top of Tsukune both of them breathing even harder

Without waiting for Moka to respond Tsukune picked Moka up onto her hands and knees as he went behind her taking her from behind as she grasped onto the headboard for support. The bed rattling with their movements.

"**Oh Kami! Yes! Harder! Tsu! Kun! Ne! Harder!" **Moka exclaimed being pounded into bliss

"Ugh, mmm, oh kami! Mmmm Moka! You're so tight! Arg!" Tsukune grunted out starting to lose steam but pushing himself to finish their session

"**Tsukune! Oh! Yes! Mmmm! Ahhhhh!" **Moka screamed out exploding onto him

But Tsukune didn't stop he kept going

"**Ahhh! Ahhhh! Oh Kami! Yes! Yes!" **Moka screaming out in pure pleasure

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out climaxing deep in her again

Feeling Tsukune climax brought Moka to a second more intense climax than before

"**OH KAMI! AHHH! TSUKUNE!"** Moka screamed out at the top of her lungs climaxing another time

Both dropping to the bed next to each other covered in sweat and the other's sex, breathing hard and ragged. Moka climbed onto Tsukune wrapping her arms around him laying her head on his chest, as Tsukune pulled the covers over them both.

"Mmm…that…was…amazing" Tsukune mumbled out exhausted

"**You were amazing"** Moka said seductively tightening her grip on him

Blushing Tsukune wrapped his arms around her slender body against his.

"So what happens now?" Tsukune asked

"**Mmm I say, you move in here with me."** Moka suggested

"Actually, I bet if I ask the headmaster for it we could have our own dorm, He doesn't seem to want things getting out of hand. So I can probably play that to our advantage." Tsukune told Moka his plan

"**That could work, but if it doesn't you're still moving in here. After all I need someone here to take care of me and my itch." **Moka said smirking at him looking up slightly at his face

"haha, and what about school tomorrow?" Tsukune asked curious

"**What about it?"** Moka asked not understanding the problem

"Well, what are people going to do when they see me walking with you at my side Hm?" Tsukune asked smirking a little back

"**I think you have that the other way around, you'll be hanging off me I bet." **Moka replied teasing him

"**Asides if anybody doesn't like it and challenges you, I'm certain that you'll just put them in the ground and show off your counting skills haha" **Moka laughed out at the image

"Oh are my counting skills being insulted here? You know counting to five perfectly is pretty hard to do for your information." Tsukune said with a smile

"**Oh, but what about Six, and Seven? They must feel lonely" **Moka said chuckling

"Screw Six, and Seven. I like my Five better!" Tsukune called out laughing himself

"**Oh I'm sure, you know it's funny watching it being done to other people but that definitely turns around when it's used on you." **Moka said pouting

"Sorry Moka, next time we spar I won't use any joint locks ok?" Tsukune offered

"**And what do you want in return? Nothing's ever free."** Moka asked seductively

"Hmmm…how about you cook breakfast?" Tsukune offered interested to see her in an apron

"**Deal, but I must warn you my cooking skills are terrible"** Moka stated yawning

"I'm sure it will be fine…I wonder what else will change with my body overnight?" Tsukune asked as the thought dawned on him

"**I'm not sure, guess we'll have to sleep to find out"** Moka said smiling and slowly falling asleep on Tsukune

"Guess so" Tsukune said yawning himself tired after their previous activities and ready for an early night as it was 6 in the afternoon now

"**Good night Tsukune" **Moka said tiredly closing her eyes using Tsukune as both a bed and pillow

"Night Moka" Tsukune responded closing his own eyes satisfied with being Moka's bed and pillow

They both fell asleep in each other's arms in a room drenched with the smell of sex and their clothes littering the floor around the bed.

* * *

**"...well uh...that definitely isn't what I expected...ok then..." Moka said reading the script**

**"...I guess this is why it was rated M..." Tsukune said also wide eyed reading the script**

**"...should have guessed..." Moka responded, well I have to go changed if I'm going to be wearing this" Moka said getting up and moving to the door**

**"...I will come with you...I have to change also..." Tsukune said getting up running towards the door**

**"I'm sure you do Tsukune" Moka said leaving the room with Tsukune following her**

**"Be careful with women boy...hehe...they can be dangerous...hehe" The bus driver said stepping out of the corner**

**What are you doing in my room? *Carrying a subway sandwich in hand***

**"...uh...I'm just your average passerby hehe" the bus driver replied with his creepy grin**

**right...I'm sure you are...now out the window**

**"ok boss..." *Window crashes***

**Why doesn't he just open it!? Now I have to replace the window again**

**"Where's my Nii-Sama!?" Kokoa called out from the door**

**...Don't you mean Nee-Sama?**

**"uh..." Kokoa said sliding away**

**O.O I've got to warn Tsukune!**


	4. Cabin in the Woods

**Ch4 ST**

**Cabin in the Woods**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**I'm back! :D**

**Yeh!**

**"You've only been gone for less than a week in all reality..." Tsukune pointed out**

**...So!? It feels like a life time! *Anime Tears***

**"Oh Kami, I wonder what he has in store for us this time..." Moka said worryingly **

**"As long as I don't faint for no apparent reason again, I guess I'm good." Tsukune stated**

**New dialogue options! (**_"Blah, Blah, Blah example insert here" _**) 'Talking minds!' That's your clue for the new dialogue option.**

**"...Uh...what?" Moka asked confused **

**You'll get it when you see it.**

**"...I don't know if I want to..." Moka stated edging away from Syphon**

**"Nii-Sama!" Kokoa cried out from the doorway.**

**"Nii-Sama? Don't you mean Nee-Sama?" Tsukune asked confused, looking at Kokoa.**

**"Uh...Well...you see..." Kokoa began.**

**"We were going to tell you Tsukune." Moka smoothly said putting a hand on his shoulder**

**Oh...ya...I forgot about that...**

**"WHAT!?" Tsukune exclaimed looking horrified**

**Well...this is awkward... **

**"FIX THIS!" Tsukune yelled at Syphon**

**"Nee-Sama!" Kokoa yelled arriving in the doorway, only to look confused at the other Kokoa**

**Oh...I forgot to delete her...**

**Also Blood Bond originated in Rosario Vampire: A Confession and a Vampire by: Gamera68**

**If you haven't read it...GO READ IT NOW! both the original and reboot!**

****Hope you like the longer chapter :)...Now get to reading!****

* * *

Tsukune was the first to wake at 6:00 A.M. Right on the dot. As per custom on the military base, if you weren't up and moving by 6:30 A.M. you had water dumped on you. Didn't matter your rank, and it was cold water so everyone made sure they were up and moving by then to avoid a unpleasant morning.

Seeing Moka still asleep Tsukune just laid there watching her sleep on him, until the dryness in his throat was starting to bother him.

_Geez why the hell is my throat so dry, ugh I'm going to have to get up to get this to stop freaking bothering me._

Carefully sliding out of Moka's grip and setting her down on the bed which she clung to the pillow most likely thinking it him and started to nibble on it.

_Guess she's hungry, now water._

Moving over to the sink and grabbing a glass Tsukune poured some water in it, drinking more and more water over and over refilling his glass.

"What the hell!? Why am I so damn thirsty!?" Tsukune stated in disbelief.

**"Mmm Tsukune?"** Moka mumbled out hearing him talking to himself.

_Shit I said that aloud._

Moka opened her eyes to find she had been nibbling a pillow, and not Tsukune like she had thought.

**"Tsukune?"** Moka called out wondering where he went.

"In the kitchen" Tsukune called out

Moka rolled out of bed sore from their activity last night. Upon entering the kitchen Moka was shocked by what she saw.

**"Tsukune!?"** Moka asked wide eyed.

"Hmm ya Moka?" Tsukune asked back looking at her.

**"Uh wow...I didn't expect that.."** Moka stated walking up to him taking his face in her hands and inspecting him.

"Didn't expect what?" Tsukune asked curious as to what had Moka so intrigued.

**"Come on"** Moka said pulling him to the mirror in the bathroom after he set down his seventh refill of water on the counter.

"Is that..a tattoo?" Tsukune asked Moka looking in the mirror at himself amazed from the new black markings over his body forming like a web.

**"Not exactly, it's corruption."** Moka stated looking at him.

"Corruption?" Tsukune asked confused.

**"It's what happens when a ghoul is made, the markings is your blood stream filled with black blood."** Moka explained.

"But I feel completely normal other than my throat being insanely dry." Tsukune stated rubbing his throat.

**"Your blood must be selecting traits, and not turning you into a full vampire. As for your throat being insanely dry...well you haven't fed yet."** Moka said blushing.

"Wait...fed?" Tsukune asked looking at Moka confused at her choice of words.

**"Well...I feed off you so..."** Moka said hinting.

"Oh!" Tsukune said his eyes lighting up in realization.

**"Since we've already mated...this might be a good time to do a blood bond."** Moka said looking down blushing like mad.

"Blood bond?" Tsukune asked confused again.

**"It's a special bond that is created when two Vampire mates feed off of each other at the same time. It would share memories, feelings, thoughts, and desires."** Moka explained still blushing.

"So would we...be able to sense each other in a sense?" Tsukune asked slightly getting it.

**"Yes, I guess a better way to explain it would be that all of our previous memories and such would be shared with the other. And then after the bond is created we could sense each other much easier in crowds, share thoughts, be able to sense the other's emotions and desires."** Moka stated looking up

"Do you want to do this bond?" Tsukune asked.

Moka nodded her head before saying **"it's a old tradition that Vampire mates create a blood bond signaling they would devote themselves to the other, and no one else."**

"Sounds like marriage" Tsukune joked.

**"I guess it could be considered an engagement"** Moka stated blushing again.

"How about we call it a promise? I don't think my mother would appreciate it if I came back home from here, and had gotten engaged to someone she had never met before." Tsukune asked.

**"Alright, a promise for later."** Moka stated hugging Tsukune.

"If we are going to do this Moka, prepare yourself. I've done many things that I'm not proud of doing." Tsukune stated.

**"It won't make me think any less of you"** Moka stated leaning into him and moving to his neck while Tsukune moved towards hers bitting down in synchronization.

Memories flooded the other's mind. Tsukune saw the life of Moka as if he had been there to experience them with her. The lifestyle of fighting daily to become stronger. Her little sister begging to fight her even though she would constantly lose. Her mother dying in front of her eyes. To her being mocked and bullied in Junior High School. The regret of hearing the headmaster's info on him. And the joy of hearing he didn't hate her.

Moka had her mind exploded with the experiences of Tsukune. The harsh training in Military at such a young age. Constantly being pushed further than any human should be able to. Graduating the military academy with the fourth highest honors, with the meeting of him and his friends Jack and Toshiro during his time there. His missions in China, and N. Korea, for reconnaissance. Being integrated into Japan's Secret Forces, and the briefing of him to go to Youkai Academy and the worry that carried with it. His acceptance of hearing the news of him, while being slightly pissed at Jack and Toshiro for never telling him.

Both of them let go and sealed the wounds well they just clutched each other tightly.

"I promise, I won't go anywhere." Tsukune stated holding her to him as close as he could.

**"You better not."** Moka stated feeling the honesty and devotion behind his words.

"Now...how about some of the breakfast you promised?" Tsukune asked.

**"Hmm how about omelets?"** Moka asked not leaving him.

"Sounds good" Tsukune stated letting go off Moka to go back to the bedroom to put on some boxers at least.

Following his example Moka put on a bra and some underwear walking into the kitchen to start cooking.

Tsukune walked into the kitchen after using the bathroom real fast to be greeted with the sight he was interested in last night.

Moka was cooking over the stove in just her bra, underwear and wearing a dark red apron. Giving him a very nice view of her backside. Moka could feel Tsukune's rising arousal behind her, blushing and trying to focus on not burning the eggs and ham for the omelets.

Walking up behind her Tsukune wrapped his arms around her bringing her into him, while kissing the back of her neck.

**"Mmm stop that. That's not fair! And I'm going to burn the food if you keep distracting me!"** Moka called out blushing.

Reluctantly letting Moka go and stepping back for the food's sake, Tsukune went to go grab some silver-wear and plates to set the table. After about five minutes Moka called out **"foods done, come grab one."**

Bringing both of the plates and handing one to Moka so she could grab her own. They each scoped up a omelet and put it on their plate, before walking back to the table sitting down next to each other.

**"**I**t**a**d**a**k**i**m**a**s**h**u**!" They both called out before digging into the amazing omelets.

"This is really good Moka!" Tsukune said impressed at her cooking ability.

**"Oh no it's not. I just didn't burn it, that's why it's average."** Moka stated a bit glum.

"Moka, I think your underestimating your cooking ability. This is one of the best omelet's I've had." Tsukune said.

**"Really!?"** Moka cried out hopeful that her cooking wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Yes really. You really are a good cook Moka." Tsukune praised.

**"You're just saying that."** Moka said blushing.

"No I'm not, you are a good cook whether you want to admit it or not." Tsukune stated looking over at her.

**"Thank you Tsukune, you are to sweet."** Moka said happily giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Anytime" Tsukune stated getting up and collecting the plates to clean them.

**"Oh you don't need to help clean up"** Moka called out trying to take the dishes for his hands.

"Nope you cooked so I get to clean." Tsukune said giving her a kiss to make her stop.

**"Uh..um..right"** Moka said flustered.

Tsukune started to clean the dishes and put them away for later hearing Moka callout **"I'm going to start up a bath, don't be to long."**

_Right behind you._

Putting the last dish away Tsukune grabbed a set of clothes before stepping inside the bathroom, seeing Moka bent over testing the water. Giving him yet another nice view of her.

_"Dear Kami!"_

Moka looked back at him giving him a smirk before stepping it and sitting in the middle waiting for Tsukune to join her.

Stripping off his clothes, he stepped in and moved to the back with Moka following him sitting in between his legs and leaning back against him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this we might want to actually get clean." Tsukune said with a smirk after a few minutes of silence.

**"Oh fine, party pooper."** Moka said pouting getting off of him and grabbing the shampoo and soap.

She must go through tons of shampoo and conditioner with that much hair.

Being military Tsukune didn't have a lot of hair to began with. But he did have fairly longish hair for military standards going down about two inches from his scalp.

**"Mind helping me?"** Moka asked with a blush.

"Sure" Tsukune replied with a blush of his own when Moka passed over the soap with a smirk.

_I thought it was going to be shampoo not the soap, is she trying to get me to do something!?_

Taking the soap from her and start cleaning her body for her. Eventually getting to her core. Tsukune couldn't take it anymore dropping the soap, as he used one hand grabbing her breast massaging and squeezing while his other hand started to play with her, and he started to suck on the other breast.

Instantly stopping her washing her hair she grabbed Tsukune's head pulling him into her chest moaning for more attention. Moving one hand grabbing Tsukune and giving rather forceful tugs on his already stiff member, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Stopping what he was doing causing Moka to feel withdrawal from the pleasure until he hoisted them up to a standing position and putting her against the wall. Lifting one of her legs up over his shoulder since she was quite flexible Tsukune started to pound into her rather forcibly.

**"Oooohhhhhh! Yes!"** Moka moaned out grabbing his head and pulling him to her so she could take his lips fighting for dominance with their tongues.

"Your so warm." Tsukune moaned into her mouth.

**"Oh Kami! Fuck me harder!"** Moka cried out as Tsukune moved to her breasts sucking as both his hands were preoccupied with keeping Moka up. While Moka raked her fingers through his hair.

Following her request Tsukune started to pound her even harder, causing the bath water to splash around them due to the force being used on her.

**"OOHHH! TSU KUN NE!"** Moka cried out moaning every syllable of his name from being pounded into as hard as she had ever wanted feeling her climax build up fast within her.

"Moka, I'm going to!" Tsukune grunted out holding himself back well still pounding into her resting his head in her mountains.

**"TSUKUNE!"** Moka cried out his name climaxing all over his lower body.

"MOKA!" Tsukune crying out her own name in unison exploding inside her while some seeped out onto her thighs and lower stomach.

Both just stood there panting on each other from the intense love making. Until Tsukune slowly lowered them back down into the water keeping Moka in his lap their sex sticking to each other.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold back anymore" Tsukune panted out getting his breath back.

**"Don't hold back anymore, that was simply amazing!"** Moka panted out, out of breath herself leaning into his chest hugging him.

"Well now we really need to get clean" Tsukune said breathing slightly normal again.

**"Aww, no round two?"** Moka asked lust laced in her eyes looking at him with puppy dog expression.

"We have to get to school...or else there would be another few more rounds." Tsukune stated grabbing the soap he had dropped and started to wash the both of them, with Moka doing their hair.

**"Fine, but I expect another round after school."** Moka stated not happy that it had to be cut short.

_"Holy shit! Does she just want me to put her up against a tree during school or something!?"_

_**"Actually yes, that might be nice."**_

Tsukune looked at Moka like she was crazy.

**"Think about it, the excitement of doing it outside, trying not to get caught. I think it would be quite exhilarating."** Moka said with lust.

"Are you sure you're not a sex demon, instead of a Vampire?" Tsukune asked not believing what he just heard come out of her mouth.

**"Well we Vampires can get VERY horny."** Moka whispered seductively in Tsukune's ear.

"I'll keep the idea in mind" Tsukune stated blushing like mad.

**"Please do."** Moka whispered grabbing hold of his manhood with a firm grip.

"Ok, ok school. Focus on school!" Tsukune said prying Moka's fingers away.

**"So think about the tree?"** Moka asked teasing him.

"Uh..um..uh.." Tsukune stuttered out at the image of it.

**"Oh you are so doing that today!"** Moka stated seeing something in the image that she wanted to try.

"School, club, class room, focus!" Tsukune stated.

**"You know, you can also take that as at school, in the club room."** Moka said thinking of how it would work.

"Wow, can you think of anything other than what positions you can be in when your in heat!?" Tsukune asked in amazement

**"Nope, it's kinda hard not to think that." **Moka responded

"Alright were clean! Finally!" Tsukune stated lifting both him and Moka out of the water setting Moka on the lid of the toilet before draining the water eager to get some clothes on for once.

_"Ok, lets get some clothes on before I make us very late."_

**"You know, I can make you crave me even more while I'm wearing clothes right?"** Moka said seductively swaying her hips towards the bedroom

_"Well this should be an interesting day."_

**_"Oh yes it will."_**

_"Will you stop thinking of sex scenarios!?"_

**_"No, I want a good fuck and you won't give it to me."_**

Moka started pouting from their telepathic conversation.

_"We don't have time!"_

**_"Excuses, excuses."_**

_"Just get your clothes on."_

**_"Oh? Maybe I should make you put them on me instead."_**

_"Clothes on now!"_

**_"Fine."_**

Going back to dressing still pouting Moka grabbed her coat ready to began the day still carrying a pout.

Tsukune walked up next to her ready as well.

_"Why do they have to make your skirts so short?"_

**_"I don't know but I think it could be quite sexy."_**

Moka bent forwards a bit inspecting some random dust, giving Tsukune a view of her panties before standing back up smirking at Tsukune who was starting to get aroused.

**"You know we can easily fix this, if you would just let me have what I want"** Moka stated rubbing her hand on his crotch.

"No! School now, start walking!" Tsukune ordered blushing like mad.

**"Ok fine"** Moka said before walking out the door swaying her hips kicking up her skirt each time flashing her panties at him. Tsukune tried to ignore it and locked the door behind them.

Moka continued doing this all the way to school making sure he got a view. Attracting some other boys attention, but immediately looked away when given a hard cold glare from Tsukune.

Arriving at school Tsukune grabbed Moka's waist pulling her into him, getting her to stop kicking up her skirt. Finally she just walked normally, grabbing onto Tsukune around his chest, while they walked.

People were giving Tsukune hateful, to odd stares as some wanted to kill him for being next to Moka Akashiya and in her grip. Others wondered what the large black markings on his face and neck were.

The day was altered to give them half of a school day with just their clubs, then they would be released early. So Moka and Tsukune arrived at Nekonome's class for the newspaper club that they joined per recommendation from the headmaster. Walking in there was only two other people in the room Nekonome and Kurumu Korono.

**_"Oh great she's here."_**

_"Be nice Moka, don't start a fight."_

**_"Fine, but if she try's anything with you, I'm putting her in the floor!"_**

_"Very well."_

"Ah Aono-Kun! Akashiya-Chan you made it!" Nekonome yelled out in glee slightly bouncing up and down.

"What is the bloodsucker doing here!?" Kurumu asked annoyed.

**"Me and Tsukune joined this club per recommendation from the headmaster, I didn't even know you were here cow"** Moka stated coldly.

_"Moka..."_

_**"I'm being nice! I haven't kicked her yet..."**_

"Nye! Girls, girls! Lets all be friends!" Nekonome called out waving her arms out in front of her.

"Hmpf" Kurumu huffed turning away.

"Are we the only ones in the club?" Tsukune asked as he dragged Moka over to a seat and sat down in the seat next to it. Instead of sitting in her own seat Moka turned around and sat in Tsukune's lap crossing her legs making Tsukune blush.

"Oh don't be silly!" Nekonome called out blushing from seeing Moka boldly sitting in Tsukune's lap.

"Excuse me!" A voice called from the behind the doorway.

"See? Here he comes the only other member!" Nekonome said announcing the new arrival.

"Man I'm sorry! Here I am late on the first day." The voice sounded now walking into the room holding two bouquet of roses.

"Greetings! I'm president of the newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!" Ginei called out.

"OOH! The teacher told me about you, what beautiful club members you are!" called out handing a bouquet of roses to each Kurumu and Moka who was still in Tsukune's lap.

"Oh thank you Ginei-Sempai!" Kurumu said thanking Ginei for the roses, and holding them close.

Moka just looked at his hand that he was expecting her to grab the roses that lay in wait. She just scoffed at him saying **"I'm already taken, so give your roses to another damsel in distress or something."** Looking away from him.

Ginei looked annoyed, but the expression quickly disappeared as he turned around giving the roses to Nekonome complimenting her on her hair and physic.

"You can call me Gin! Or even Gin-Chan if you so wish. Ahh red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies." Gin stated pointing at himself trying to sound smooth.

**_"Hmmm I'm not liking him."_**

_"Agreed he seemed a to get a little to close to you for my liking."_

**_"Oh? Is that jealousy I hear?"_**

_"No just annoyance, I don't want to have to put up with him trying to get in your underwear."_

**_"Just put him on the ground and count to five."_**

Moka started smirking for no reason, which earned her a curious glance from Kurumu till she saw Tsukune start smirking as well making her wonder what they were doing.

_"Maybe I'll go to six this time, it does feel lonely after all."_

"Gin-Kun is the only 2nd year club member. Just ask Gin-Kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?" Nekonome stated.

"Heh you can always count on me" Gin said grinning.

"Well I must be going I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of club proceedings, Gin-Kun!" Nekonome called out walking to the door.

"Okay leave it to me!" Gin stated.

"Wait you have to leave already!?" Tsukune asked in amazement.

"Sorry, make friends with your Sempai, ok?" Nekonome called out to them leaving the room.

"Hmm lets see, first I'll explain just what this club is about. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things in the academy and put them in the newspaper. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you this right now, this ain't going to be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself." Gin stated telling them about the club in a serious tone we'll glaring at Tsukune for a moment or two.

_"Hmm? He has a serious side to him..."_

**_"Apparently I still didn't like the glares he sent your way."_**

_"I have guys glaring at me all the time, as long as he gives up on his pursuit of you I can see him being a good ally."_

**_"He smells like a wet dog...possible werewolf and that wolf necklace backs that up."_**

_"Is that what I'm smelling? I thought it was Kurumu."_

**_"Ugh Kurono smelling like a dog, that's just a horrible thought. I already have to deal with her like she is now. I don't want to have to deal with that smell everyday as well."_**

"Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!" Gin said dropping the serious demeanor and holding up a piece of paper.

**TIME SKIP! YEH!**

"Gin-Chan, is this high enough?" Kurumu asked stretching to reach while Moka was calmly holding hers up.

"No just a bit higher!" Gin called out to the two girls on desks putting up the ad.

"What even higher!?" Kurumu exclaimed who was struggling to reach as Moka slid hers a bit further up the wall.

"Yeah! Much much higher!" Gin said moving behind the girls.

_"Odd poster..."_

The poster showed Nekonome on the cover telling students to read the newspaper. With goldfish in the back ground.

**_"Ya you've said it...I'm starting to reach my limit to standing normally what is Morioka doing?"_**

Turning around Tsukune saw Gin crouching down looking up the girls skirts.

_"He's dead, that's what he is."_

"Gin I'll give you five seconds to stop looking up the girls skirts before I kill you myself!" Tsukune stated clenching his fist.

"Huh!?" Kurumu exclaimed blushing while Moka looked like she was about to kill Gin.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as soon as her and Moka were off the desks.

"Oh well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!" Gin said pointing at Tsukune who was halfway across the room.

...*crickets*...

"Gin, how would I even see their panties from back here when your standing right besides them?" Tsukune asked starting to move towards gin.

**"He's my mate Morioka I could care less if he saw my underwear, but you..."** Moka trailed off walking towards gin with massive killing intent.

Kurumu looked between Moka, and Tsukune processing the new information that had just passed with an amazement look on her face. Before deciding to focus on Gin for the time being.

"You know, I've heard of girls complaining about a peeper, that wouldn't be you now would it Gin-Chan?" Kurumu asked narrowing her eyes.

"WHAT!? MATE!? Very well then I'll just kill Tsukune, and then I'll make you my woman Moka Akashiya!" Gin called out transforming into his werewolf form.

Kurumu looked at him fearfully realizing that he was an S-class monster, well Tsukune and Moka plain looked bored.

"Scared? Now become my" Gin stated until he felt himself on the ground and his arm in a very painful position.

"One...Two...Three...Four" Tsukune started counting tightening his joint lock more so every second to the near breaking point.

"Ow! Ow! What the hell!?" Gin exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the joint lock but that only increased the pain.

"Five...six..." Tsukune stopped applying more pressure because if he did that, he would break Gin's arm.

Kurumu was amazed seeing this guy just pin a S class monster and bend him to his will with ease, and be so nonchalant about it.

**"So Morioka, what do we do with you?"** Moka asked kneeling down to his level as Tsukune was still on him.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever peep again!" Gin shouted out wanting to get out of this possessed grip.

"Not good enough" Tsukune stated.

**_"Hmm what do we do with him?"_**

_"I'm not sure...public humiliation?"_

**_"...that sounds good, lets finish this up so we can go talk to the headmaster about our own dorm."_**

Tsukune released his grip and got off of Gin while moving over to the type writer.

"We'll be using this as the first story, the peeping tom caught or something." Tsukune stated.

Gin looked at him mortified, but anything was probably better than another of those locks.

"Fine, fine! Just no more locks!" Gin cried out.

**"Oh by the way Morioka?"** Moka asked getting his attention.

"Yes Moka-chan?" Gin said with a smirk still believing he could get her until a foot in the face sent him into the wall.

**"That's for looking up my skirt, and thinking you could ever be with me."** Moka stated before walking over to Tsukune and looking over his shoulder at what he was typing.

Kurumu was left in her own world just standing there as the major powers battled it out, wondering who this Tsukune guy really was, and what those markings on his face were. She swore they weren't there when he first arrived.

**TIME SKIP! **

_Alright done._

**_"Good I was starting to fall asleep."_**

Getting up from the chair Tsukune grabbed the paper showing it to the two girls and Gin who was tied up with some rope in a chair.

"Is the rope really necessary girls?" Gin asked

"Yes! You just tried to grab my ass!" Kurumu exclaimed.

**"And you definitely aren't grabbing mine, that belongs to Tsukune."** Moka stated boldly leaving a blushing Tsukune and gaping mouthes of Gin and Kurumu

_"Interesting choice of words there"_

**_"Their true"_**

_"Fair enough"_

"Ok this is what is going to be in the paper tomorrow, now if you will excuse me and Moka. We have to go talk to the headmaster about something.

"Wait isn't this enough!?" Gin cried out as they were stepping out the door. Leaving Gin with Kurumu.

"Well this has been an interesting day indeed." Tsukune stated as they were walking down the halls.

**"Still never got my tree..." **Moka grumbled pouting.

"Oh not this again." Tsukune cried out.

**"Come on real quick!" **Moka pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Lets go talk to the headmaster then we can do whatever." Tsukune stated continuing to look forward.

**"...the tree..." **Moka hinted at.

"I'm not even going to respond to that..." Tsukune said.

**"It was your idea, if you would recall." **Moka reminded him.

"Enough of the damn tree!" Tsukune exclaimed.

**"...what about the library?..." **Moka suggested.

"How would that even work!? We would be caught in moments." Tsukune explained.

**"I can be quiet, what about you?" **Moka stated with a lustful smile.

"Oh ya the girl who has been screaming my name at the top of her lungs for a few hours straight can be quiet good joke." Tsukune replied back with a smirk.

**"...I can try..." **Moka said lightly pulling his arm.

"Enough, were here anyways." Tsukune stated walking up the stairs.

Arriving at the door, Tsukune was about to knock before he heard **"come in"** from behind the door.

Walking in Tsukune and Moka sat down with Moka in Tsukune's lap once again.

**"Um...ok...guess that chair will never get used.."** The headmaster said looking at the two students in front of him sighing.

"We came here because we would like to move into a dorm that we can both live at." Tsukune stated his face expressionless same as Moka's.

**"I can provide that...but"** Mikogami stated.

**"But?"** Moka asked getting slightly agitated at him.

**"You will need to do a favor for me, you do not need to do it now. But in time you will need to do it if I grant this."** Mikogami said.

"What is it that we would need to do?" Tsukune asked curious.

**"The Public Safety Commission is becoming corrupt with power, their leader Kuyou is demanding bribes for protection on the clubs. I need you to deal with them."** Mikogami told them.

**"What monster is this Kuyou?"** Moka asked.

**"He is a Kitsune. But with your combined strength I'm certain he won't be much of a problem."** He stated.

_"Hmm should we take it?"_

**_"I say yes, we can always just break a few bones in him to get the point across."_**

"Very well, we accept." Tsukune said.

**"Good, here are the new keys to your dorm. It's behind the school down the path a bit. You can't miss it."** Mikogami said telling them the directions.

**"Sir? Before we go is it possible to make a seal for Tsukune? I fear the corruption markings might cause some problems in the future."** Moka asked.

**"It might be possible, I'm not sure since he isn't exactly turning into a full Vampire and I still don't sense any Youki from you Tsukune which is curious. But let me work on it and see if I can't come up with something, free of charge as this does intrigue me."** Mikogami said.

"Thank you Mikogami-Sama" Tsukune said him and Moka getting up to leave.

**"It is no trouble, I will wait for you two to deal with Kuyou."** He said chuckling evilly.

**"Of course"** Moka said closing the door behind them leaving the headmaster to himself.

"He's creepy" Tsukune said creeped out.

**"Well he is a dark lord, so he is extremely powerful, guess it just comes with the territory." **moka explained.

"But he still was hesitant to fight me on the grounds away from students...so either I can give him a good challenge or he's not as strong as we think" Tsukune stated.

**"I think it's time for some sparring again" **Moka suggested.

"I would agree, find out how much my power has increased. But what did he mean by not sensing any Youki?" Tsukune asked confused.

**"Vampires generate huge amounts of Youki, and we augment our attacks with it giving us more speed and power. It is also a Youkai's life force so if someone uses up their Youki in a fight in can be deadly to the person." **Moka explained.

"Interesting, so that explains how freaking fast and strong those kicks were." Tsukune said in realization.

**"Yep, but you still held your own against me fairly well even being at the disadvantage." **Moka stated a bit confused on how he managed that.

"Experience, I have more higher level amount of training I went through vs you. And more field combat." Tsukune explained sensing her confusion.

**"I guess, he said behind the school and down a path right?" **Moka asked looking around, as they were behind the school now.

"Ya, oh I see the path over there." Tsukune said pointing at a dirt path.

**"Bet you he already has our stuff there."** Moka said.

"I'm not taking that bet, we already know he did that. I mean he's him." Tsukune stated.

Walking down the path towards their new home, eventually coming to a lodge cabin type of home. It looked like it has two floors, and it had a balcony overhanging the front. And windows fully covering the right corner head to toe.

"Hmm it's nice." Tsukune said impressed at the size of it.

**"Not to bad."** Moka stated.

Putting his key in the lock Tsukune opened the door and stepped in slipping off his shoes, with Moka following his example.

Coming around the corner they were further surprised that a full kitchen with marble counter tops, all aluminum stove, sink, and double-door refrigerator filled with beverages, but mainly Tomato Juice.

"Tomato juice?" Tsukune asked confused holding one in his hands

**"They're good supplements for blood"** Moka said laughing at Tsukune who was looking at the canned drink with intense curiosity.

"Oh...then how come I haven't seen you drink any?" Tsukune asked putting the drink back.

**"Because blood, is so much better than Tomato Juice. So why would I drink it when I have you right here?"** Moka asked back.

"Fair enough. Come on lets see the rest of the house." Tsukune said walking to the living area.

Walking into the living area, there was a large plush couch with a glass coffee table in front a little shorter than the couch. A 40' flat-screen TV rested above a electrical fireplace with a white boarder around the flames. The second floor did not extend over the living area so the ceiling was fairly high up with three fans, and large windows hugged the corner walls giving a good view of the outside.

Tsukune and Moka walked back to the kitchen and noticed some stairs going downward.

"The place has a downstairs too?" Tsukune stated becoming more amazed at the size of it.

**"well lets see what's down here."** Moka said heading down the steps.

Once down, there was a hallway to their right which looked like it led to another room and a door in front of them. Opening the door and gazing in it was a garage.

"Must come out at the back of the house." Tsukune stated looking around the large four car garage.

**"Odd that the headmaster would keep a house this size on school grounds, it can't be personal."** Moka stated stepping back from the door and started walking down the hall.

"Maybe it was his personal house, but maybe he moved into another and decided not to tear this one down." Tsukune suggested following Moka after shutting the door and locking it.

Past the hallway was yet another living area set up the same as upstairs but on a much smaller scale, and a guest bedroom besides it with its own walk in closet and large bathroom. The guest bedroom of itself consist of a double bed with brown and white plush bedding, two side-tables each with their own lamps. A window sat on one hall the only window peering out to the lowered driveway.

**"If this is the guest bedroom, I can't wait to see the master."** Moka stated eagerly.

"Not much of a view though." Tsukune said looking out the window that only showed the slanted driveway slopping up before disappearing from sight again.

**"Well, you can't give a underground room a good view really, now can you?"** Moka asked looking out the window with him.

"Guess not...well lets go see the master, I think it's back at the kitchen, and dinning area I saw a set of doors there." Tsukune said moving back to the kitchen with Moka following

Passing the kitchen and walking into the dinning area that held a oak wood table that could seat about sixteen people, six chairs on each side and two at each head. And a glass slide-door leading outside onto a patio.

Moving to the doors that were behind the table, and stepping into what looked like the master bedroom. It contained a king size bed with plush crimson red bedding. Another electrical fireplace of the same design in the living area, two dark wood side tables with a lamp on each side and a alarm clock on the right side. One desk with a office chair sat off to the side in front of three large rectangular windows, letting sun shine into the room.

Moving to the door on the opposite side of the desk Moka opened them up revealing the very large modern bathroom with dark grey covering the entire area. In the corner to her right was a jacuzzi bath with windows surrounding it giving it a very nice view of the lush green backyard and the driveway running off into the trees. But looking in it would be covered by some plants hiding the window from people looking in.

_**"I can't wait to try that out later."**_

_"Try what?"_

Tsukune stepped behind Moka to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, that. Well we still need to check out the rest of the house, before we get that privilege." Tsukune stated wrapping his arms around Moka from behind and looked around the rest of the room.

On the wall in front of them were more granite counters and two wide glass bowel sinks, and a fairly expensive looking toilet off to the side. Another set of double doors were at the other end of the bathroom.

Tsukune let Moka go much to her dislike and moved to open the next set of doors, showing a walk in closet already filled with their clothes, and a set of Tsukune's combat uniform.

_Odd_

Moka moved behind Tsukune and this time she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder looking over

**"What's the matter? I mean we expected the headmaster to do something like this after-all."** Moka asked confused at his confusion until she saw a dark green plated uniform that was connecting each plate with some sort of mesh, and some matching boots below.

"That's my combat uniform that I wear at base, how did he get a set?" Tsukune asked staring at it.

**"Looks tight fitting"** Moka stated thinking of Tsukune in it.

"Ya, it is pretty tight. But it's not that bad, it's actually kind of comfortable strange enough." Tsukune said closing the doors and turning around to hug Moka back.

**"Mmm lets just stay here"** Moka mumbled nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Come on, we still have to check out the upstairs." Tsukune stated.

**"Mmmm no, that can be later."** Moka mumbled gripping him tighter not wanting to move from her comfortable spot.

"Don't you want to spar?" Tsukune whispered into her ear.

At the mention of sparring Moka instantly let go of him and moved to the closet opening it up and grabbing some clothes that would be sutubile for sparing.

**"Are you going to wear the uniform?"** Moka asked as she was taking off her shirt interested in seeing him in it.

"No, the uniform protects me from quite a lot, so I'm not going to use it unless you also get one for yourself. It wouldn't be fair.." Tsukune stated moving to grab some clothes for himself

**"Oh? Think you can take me?"** Moka asked challenging him as he started to undress himself.

"I know I can take you." Tsukune stated smiling at her while putting on a tank top

**"Lets see about that, you can't use your locks any more. You'll be helpless."** Moka said stripping out of her skirt and putting some sweat pants on.

"Even without my locks. I'm sure that I'll manage to pull out a victory here." Tsukune stated moving over to Moka who was still pulling her shirt over her head.

As soon as she brought her shirt below he head, Tsukune gave her a chaste kiss before throwing his and her school uniform in a hamper to the side.

**"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"** Moka asked looking him in the eyes.

Tsukune moved his foot so he lightly kicked Moka's ass.

"I've already done just that to you, after you" Tsukune gestured back to the bedroom smirking.

**"Oh haha, fancy yourself a comedian?"** Moka asked walking back to the bedroom.

"Well I do try, can't be serious every second of the day." Tsukune stated following Moka now to the kitchen.

**"Seems being military didn't ruin your sense of humor then."** Moka stated smirking back opening the front door at the entrance and waiting for Tsukune to step out before closing it behind her and locking the door.

"You'd be surprised, not all the military is stuck up. The soldiers have to find stress relievers somewhere, that doesn't involve going into combat." Tsukune said walking around the house towards the back with Moka at his side walking in step with him.

**"If you say so, I don't know much about military to began with."** Moka said shrugging her shoulders.

"This should do for sparing." Tsukune stated looking around at the clear area around them standing on the lush green backyard.

**"Alright, then lets get started"** Moka said circling Tsukune who was taking off his top and throwing it to the side.

**"Why even wear that, if your just going to take it off?"** Moka asked.

"Well you can't walk around base without clothes on. But you can take off shirt for the pit, you just have to put the shirt back on after the match. So guess it's just habit." Tsukune said shrugging turning to face Moka who had stopped circling him, sliding down and going into a stance. As he waited for Moka's attack.

Moka rushed Tsukune doing a flying kick when halfway. Tsukune ducked under the kick and followed up with a high kick of his own towards Moka's head as she had landed behind him.

Narrowly stepping back out of range from the kick. Moka tried a high spinning kick for Tsukune's head, only to be blocked by his forearms.

_Hmmm no after-shock this time..._

Moving on the opening Tsukune did a side kick for Moka's chest. Of which she flipped around his leg and brought a round house back to his head from the other side.

_Fuck she's fast, I have to get in her guard. I can't contest her in kicks, I'll just get run over. Time to change tactics._

Tsukune fell to the floor to avoid the foot that went sailing past him, and did a kick up back into standing position putting him inside Moka's guard.

Jumping up and putting her feet on Tsukune's chest while he was still crouched down, Moka kicked off him hitting his chin in the process in order to gain some distance.

Tsukune stumbled back a bit from getting disoriented from the kick. Moka took this chance after landing back on her feet a few yards away, and rushed him again trying another roundhouse kick to his face.

Tsukune managed to get oriented in time to see the kick coming for him. Quickly stepping inside Moka's range he fainted right jab at her face. Immediately recovering from her missed kick to block the feint, only to get hit in her side from his left punch knocking the air out of her.

**_What the hell!? I feel like I've been hit by a freight train!_**

Tsukune put her arm into a quick lock to flip her over his back and slammed her onto the ground, before releasing the lock. Getting slammed to the ground knocked the second wind out of Moka, but before Tsukune could pin her she rolled back catching the back of Tsukune's head with her foot sending him into the ground as she moved on top of him and put all her strength into pinning him.

But Tsukune managed to elbow the side of her head, before grabbing her shoulder and flipping them over putting Tsukune on top. As Tsukune was getting into position to pin all of her limbs. Moka got both her feet on Tsukune's chest and used all her strength in kicking him off, sending him back a few feet back knocking into a nearby tree.

Using the time she had created, Moka quickly roundhouse kicked for Tsukune's head up against the tree. Tsukune ducked under the foot making it crash into the tree splitting it half.

_I don't even want to look at what happened at that tree, it sounded bad enough as it is._

Tackling Moka to the ground Tsukune pinned her arms. Before getting another kick in the chest sending him to yet another tree, knocking the breath out of him.

Moka roundhouse kicked for his chest, but Tsukune didn't see it in time to react and was given a hard kick to the chest. Sending him through two trees behind him.

_...ow..._

Slowly getting up from the rumble, Tsukune jumped back at Moka using all his speed to get into her guard sending a wild hay-maker for her side. Just scrapping her front as Moka came around and hit him twice in the side with quick jabs, nearly sending him to the ground.

Ignoring the pain and fatigue Tsukune pressed on the already exhausted Moka with the same ferocity as before sending quick jabs at her face. Moka managed to dodge the first one, and block the second. But she got a full hit from the third sending her back a few feet stumbling back, making her lose focus. As the fatigue, broken ribs, and multiple hits start taking their toll very quickly.

**_Shit, I have to end this now. His hits are starting to take their toll on me._**

Taking the advantage, Tsukune placed her arm into another lock before slamming her into the grass once again. He didn't waist time however as he quickly pinned her legs and then her feet after learning multiple times how deadly those things were, forcing her still.

**_Damn I can't move, I'm to tired._**

Moka lightly patted the ground next to her indicating she was finished.

Tsukune carefully unpinned her trying not to cause any more pain, before crashing into the grass besides her. Both of them breathing, and sweating heavily.

"...ow..." Tsukune grunted out holding his back.

**"...I think that's my line..."** Moka mumbled back gingerly holding her side.

"Well...you broke a tree...or three" Tsukune said smirking at her exhausted.

**"Close enough"** Moka stated also exhausted.

They both laid there in silence for a few minutes just relaxing and recovering from their wounds.

**"I think you broke a few ribs with that punch."** Moka stated still holding her side.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Moka!" Tsukune stated worriedly looking at her.

**"Don't be, it will heal by morning."** Moka stated smiling at him a bit.

**"Asides I already got my payback with sending you through the trees. And the slamming me into the ground twice."** Moka said smirking, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"What about the jab?" Tsukune asked raising an eyebrow.

**"I don't think I got anything for that, but you hit like a fucking freight train on steroids ."** Moka told him.

"Same can be said for you...my chest is still throbbing from that kick. And the tree didn't really help with my back either." Tsukune stated rolling over to scrunch up and get onto his hands and knees, forcing himself into a kneeled stance.

**"...mmmm...ow..."** Moka mumbled out trying to get up but failing horribly.

"Lay still...I just need a moment, then I can get us inside..." Tsukune grunted out as he stood up and wobbled a bit back and forth getting his balance.

**"You can't really be thinking of carrying me, and yourself inside."** Moka stated looking at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I am." Tsukune stated getting his balance and kneeling back down near Moka.

**"Are you crazy!? You can barely stand yourself how do you plan on carrying me into the house as well!?"** Moka exclaimed worrying about him.

"Watch me." Tsukune grunted out carefully picking Moka up to not hurt her ribs any more.

**"Tsukune what are you doing!? Do you want us both to get hurt more!?"** Moka cried out as she clung to him thinking he would fall over at any moment.

"Just shut up, so I can concentrate here. You just worry about getting the door open." Tsukune grunted out trying to keep himself steady.

Seeing he wasn't going to listen to her Moka fished out her key as the long painful walk back to the front took place.

Finally reaching the front door, Moka unlocked the door and pushed it open as Tsukune stepped inside and Moka kicked it closed and locked it once they were inside. A set of eyes disappearing from view in the trees of the forest.

both kicked off their shoes at the door letting them fall near it. As Tsukune made his way to their bedroom.

Moka had expected Tsukune to just drop her on the bed, but she was surprised when he didn't even move to the bed at all. Instead he moved into the bathroom and set her down into a sitting position at the edge of the jacuzzi-bath. Taking the hint Moka started running the water, as Tsukune walked into the closet. Moka was surprised to find that it was already filtered with herbs like her one back at her dorm.

**_Interesting_**

Stripping out of her clothes, while grunting from the pain in her side, as it revealed the rather blackened spot of where Tsukune had punched making quite the bruise. She threw her clothes off in the corner and stopped the water, as Tsukune came back from the closet with a set of some night-wear.

"I didn't know what you wanted to wear to bed, so I just grabbed a nightgown hope it's alright." Tsukune stated setting their clothes on the counter and start stripping out of his own clothes, revealing his own dark spot on his chest where she had kicked him to go through two trees.

**"Guess we each have each other's mark now."** Moka snorted in a very un-lady like snort. And slid down into the water.

Tsukune had moved to the side of the jacuzzi gripping the sides, before nearly falling in if Moka hadn't of grabbed onto him keeping him steady.

"Thanks." Tsukune mumbled out sliding down into the water as Moka moved besides him leaning her head on his shoulder.

**"You're fucking crazy you know that? Carrying both our asses both here."** Moka stated hugging him.

"Mmm I know.." Tsukune mumbled out as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

**"Hey don't go to sleep on me here."** Moka stated shaking him a bit.

"Ugh" Tsukune grunted out trying to go back to sleep.

**"Fine, make me do all the work will you."** Moka mumbled out and grabbed the soap and shampoo washing the both of them.

**BATH TIME SKIP! SORRY NO LEMONS TSUKUNE'S TO TIRED.**

_**"I guess it is only fair, you did carry me all the way back here."**_

_"...my body is literally shutting down, I just need to get into bed before I can't move anymore..."_

**_"Then come on, get up I'm done washing us."_**

Helping Tsukune up onto the edge of the bath, Moka drained the water and slipped on her nightgown not worry about the undergarments he brought out.

Tsukune merely struggled getting on the boxers, as he leaned against the counters.

**"Come on, bed time."** Moka stated half carrying Tsukune now to the bed and laying him down before turning off the light and crawling into bed next to him.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka's waist and pulling her into him having her rest up against him. Moka merely slid her head on his shoulder getting comfortable.

**"Good night Tsukune."** Moka mumbled out gripping his arms in her hands.

"Night Moka" Tsukune mumbled back before falling fully asleep

Moka checked the clock to see it was already 8:00 P.M. She hadn't realized that it was already dark out now.

**_Wow, how long did we take in the bath!? It was still light when we came in. Geez we might have to hold back when we spar now, we're just going to cause us to not get enough sleep from beating each other up so much._**

With that thought Moka drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

**Hmmm only one lemon...and not even a really good one...**

**I'm disapointed in myself.**

**"What are we your porn!?" Tsukune exclaimed at Syphon.**

**...maybe...**

**"Uh...um...uh...Wha?" Moka asked disturbed at the new news, her eye twitching slightly.**

**"What is wrong with you!?" Tsukune asked Syphon.**

**I did say maybe...but I will admit this is where I let my perverted mind wander. I try to keep it in here than 'Another Try' but...**

**"But!?" Tsukune asked threateningly.**

**Well it can't escape it forever...**

**"Enough about that story. Asides I'm so much better than her!" Moka called out grabbing onto Tsukune pushing his arm in-between her fun-bags.**

**"Fun-bags!?" Tsukune exclaimed blushing madly.**

**What? You don't think so?**

**"Yes Tsukune, what do you think of my...fun-bags?" Moka asked narrowing her eyes at him.**

**"Um...uh...they're very...fun...and...baggy?" Tsukune stammered out hoping not to get kicked.**

**"Baggy?...Did you just say my breasts sag?" Moka asked a tick-mark growing on her forehead.**

**"Uh, NO! NO! I said fun! Yes very fun!" Tsukune stated quickly hoping to remedy the situation.**

**"...We'll talk about this later.." Moka stated pulling Tsukune out of the room by the ear**

**Well that was fun...**


	5. Tests and Tensions

**Chapter 5 Tests and Tensions**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.**

**It's here! Finally!**

**After several rewrites, some writer block, and a mean Doc Manager it's here!**

**"Well aren't you excited" Moka stated laughing at the sight before her.**

**...Eh...**

**"Personally I'm just glad I get to do something other than sit here all day." Tsukune said leaning against the wall.**

**"Oh we can entertain ourselves you know? You just have to ask." Moka said slowly swaying her hips while walking towards him.**

**Get a room...other than this one.**

**"Fine, I like the scenery outside better." Moka huffed.**

**You mean like the tree?**

**"...Oh Tsukune..." Moka started calling out musically.**

**"No, we are not doing it on a tree." Tsukune said blushing at the suggestion. **

**"Why not!?" Moka cried out crossing her arms and pouting.**

**"Because there's people out there!" Tsukune stated waving his arms around.**

**"...so can we do it tonight?" Moka asked rubbing herself up against Tsukune and doing the puppy eyes attack.**

**"Eh..Uh...Um...Fine!" Tsukune yelled out blushing like mad from her rubbing her body up against his.**

**...Again get a room.**

* * *

Yōkai Academy, a secret school hidden away to integrate monsters into human society. Any humans will be put to death on spot.

Good thing there are no humans there.

"Uwaaaaah, the test results are posted!"

"I don't want to look!"

"I failed!"

Other than the monster part, the school is mostly like a human one. The students have Math tests, and study for exams. Many of them will go off into the human world and go into businesses once they graduate. There's the jocks, nerds, loners, cheerleaders, normal girls, and boys, then there's her.

6th Moka Akashiya

"She's so beautiful!"

"And she's got brains!"

"I'll get her to be my girlfriend!"

Moka Akashiya she's got the body, and the brains. She is very hard to approach, like an unattainable flower, way to far out of your reach. And if you do make it to her you better have something good to say, or else she'll kick you into next week. Of course if you somehow live past that (not likely) there's still him, and he only needs five seconds.

"Wow good going Moka, Sixth place! Not bad at all." Tsukune said hugging her from behind around the waist.

"Ugh, it's Aono. Why does he get to be near Moka-San like that!?

"Not to mention touch her like that!?"

"I'll kill him! Then Moka-San will be mine!"

**"It's still not better than yours."** Moka stated crossing her arms and pouting.

3rd Tsukune Aono

"Oh come on don't be grumpy, you know I've already done all this material before." Tsukune said turning her around so he could look her in the eyes.

**"Still doesn't mean I should be lower than you...other than in bed."** Moka stated whispering that last part in his ear seductively.

"I don't know I like you better above, gives a better view." Tsukune whispered in her ear.

Even if Tsukune was her blood-mate, that didn't mean that she wouldn't be competitive, it was in her nature!

"How about I treat you to dinner tonight somewhere? In order for me to make this up to you." Tsukune asked smirking at her competitive nature.

**"That would be nice, I might even 'reward' you later if you take me out somewhere special."** Moka stated winking at him and trailing his jaw line with her finger.

"I want Moka-San's rewards!"

"Why does he get all of her attention!?"

"I'll just kill him! Then Moka-San will give me her special rewards!"

_"I think we are attracting some attention."_

_**"Aren't we always?.."**_

"Kya! Pl..please stop that!" A child-like voice screamed catching the attention of Moka and Tsukune.

There was a little girl being bullied by three older male students.

**"Tsukune.."** Moka said glaring her eyes at the males.

"I have this." Tsukune stated letting go of Moka and start walking to them.

"Your true form is a witch, is it not? I feel like vomiting just being in the same class as you." The taller of the three stated moving right up into the little girl's face.

"Oof" he grunted out as a pebble had hit his head.

"Ah haha! You deserved that!" The little girl yelled out laughing

"Why you little brat!" The student said before pulling a punch back until he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him. Only to receive a fist in his face sending him into the wall.

"You shouldn't hit a little girl, it's just not proper." Tsukune stated scolding him.

"What!? Why you, we'll kill you!" The other two yelled converging on Tsukune.

They didn't make it more than two feet before slamming into the one that was bullying the little girl, who was starting to get out of the wall.

Moka landed next to Tsukune before looking at him** "thanks for leaving me something to kick."** she said with a smile.

"Oh I know how much you like to kick things." Tsukune stated smirking at her.

**"It's quite relaxing, you should do it more."** She replied back.

"Aono-San, and Akashiya-San, why are you interfering with us and this trash!?" The taller one asked getting out of the wall again.

"Trash?" Tsukune asked.

**"The only trash I see are three idiots getting out of a wall, thinking that they can just prey on the weak."** Moka stated coldly.

"What!? Why you!" He yelled out till one of the others grabbed his shoulder.

"There's too many people here." One of the lackeys besides him stated looking around as a crowd had started forming.

"Hmpf your lucky that you have a crowd behind you or else we would kick your asses!" The leader said as the other two seemed very obedient towards him.

**"Really? We just sent you all into the wall. If you think you can take even one of us then come at me."** Moka stated looking him in the eyes.

"What are you scared? I thought you could kick our asses." Tsukune asked seeing them hesitate.

"Arg, why you I'll show you who's scared!" He yelled back the three of them transforming into lizard men.

The two of them just stood there unimpressed.

"...that's it?" Tsukune asked curiously, expecting some fireworks.

"Wha!?" He started saying.

**"I'm a tad disappointed, I was expecting something grander."** Moka said shrugging.

The little girl looked back and forth between the two groups fearing the lizard men that were just bullying her. But the two other students were completely calm, if not getting bored.

"Come on boys, lets show them whose boss around here!" The leader called out rushing the two.

**"Can I have them please."** Moka asked looking at Tsukune with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." Tsukune grumbled as he still wanted to beat them up for picking on the little girl.

**"Thanks Tsukune! You're the best!"** Moka called out giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the running lizards.

"Oh the humility!"

"Why him!?"

"Why cant that be me!?"

As soon as they were within striking distance Moka quickly dispatched the first lackey with a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him into the other lackey and smashing them both on the ground. Ducking under the claw strike that the leader had tried, moving inside his guard and pivoting her foot so that she came up with another roundhouse to the gut sending him back into the wall. Before stepping back waiting for the last lackey to charge who had just gotten up from being knocked over from the first lackey.

"How dare you!" He cried out attempting to lunge at her.

"Look out!" The little girl exclaimed worriedly.

Moka simply grabbed his hand forcing him to stop as he looked at her fearfully.

**"Know your place trash!"** Moka yelled at him kicking him up in the air, leaping up after him. Before spinning around and delivering a devastating kick to the back of his head sending him crashing into the first lackey who was starting to get up.

"...yes ma'am" the leader mumbled falling face first out of the wall and into the pavement below.

The little girl was stunned at such a display of power, speed, and elegance.

"That took longer than it should have." Tsukune stated looking at her.

**"Sorry, I still need to stretch. We never did spar last night."** Moka stated stretching her body a bit.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked looking over at the girl.

"Yes, yes thank you so much. I'm Sendō Yukari." Yukari said bowing deeply.

**"Please don't bow...all I did was kick them..."** Moka stated feeling uncomfortable at the deep bowing gesture.

"What did they want from you?" Tsukune asked kneeling down to Yukari's level.

"They didn't like that I'm a witch...do you hate witches?" Yukari asked fearfully.

"I hate a person, not the race or species. So to answer your question, no I don't hate witches." Tsukune said.

"If that's true, then will you be.." Yukari started asking but was interrupted.

"Out of the way, unless you want to incur wrath of the safety committee!" A voice called out moving through the parting whispering crowd.

"You three explain what happened here now!" A tall student with yellow eyes, blonde hair, and wearing a black uniform barked at them.

_**"Wait, isn't he that guy we're supposed to break?"**_

_"Kuyō?...he would match the description that we've researched. And the committee statement would back it up."_

"I said explain!" Kuyō yelled at them.

"What's there to explain? They were picking on Yukari-Chan here and we beat them up for it." Tsukune explained nonchalantly.

"You admit to beating these students?" Kuyō asked grinning slightly.

**"He already said that idiot, and I'm not liking your tone with how your speaking to your betters."** Moka stated coldly making the crowd gasp and start to scoot away.

"Oh? And who are you to talk weakling?" Kuyō asked getting irritated.

**"A vampire, who are you to ask little fox?"** Moka asked back looking at him like he was nothing.

"Why you little" he started saying

"Yukari-Chan get out of the area this is going to get messy." Tsukune said looking back at her. In which she nodded and ran off in another direction. As well as the lizard men who had re gained conciseness.

**"If you believe you're so powerful than prove it, fight us. We challenge you Kuyō."** Moka called out making the crowd gasp again and start to back away faster.

_"Challenge you? You make it sound so formal."_

_**"Eh, need to make some excuse up for pissing him off in public. And what better way then to challenge him in combat."**_

"Fine, I accept your challenge. Let this be an example of all those smart-asses out there that dare go against the safety committee!" He called out.

"If you want to make an example we're right here waiting." Tsukune said getting up and standing next to Moka.

"Burn you little brats!" Kuyō yelled out launching a fireball at them.

Before the fireball could connect, both Moka and Tsukune sidestepped making it go between them and slamming into the wall.

**"You're going to have to be better than that to actually hit us, let alone beat us."** Moka said taunting him.

"Will you just shut up already!?" Kuyō called out transforming into his demon fox form.

"Oohhhh pretty! Can we keep him Moka?" Tsukune asked mockingly.

"I said shut up!" Kuyō yelled at them forming another fireball and launching it with all of his tails.

Moka jumped straight up, while Tsukune sidestepped again and rushed him. Moving past him Tsukune flipped back and kicked him into the sky as Kuyō was to slow to react, Moka then kicked him back into the ground where they were just standing and landed next to Tsukune.

**"I don't know Tsukune, he seems like a bad dog. He will need extensive training, more than Morioka needed."** Moka stated.

"Figures it would be a vampire who brought me into my battle form. Now my reputation will sky-rocket once people learned that I defeated not only one vampire but two!" Kuyō called out.

"Well you are a bad kitty, are you saying I need to train you?" Tsukune asked smirking at her losing interest in Kuyō and becoming interested in the new conversation.

**"Oh, I've been a very naughty kitty master. I need punishing, not just training."** Moka alluringly said to him, her eyes turning lustful and putting a hand on his chest while giving him also a lustful smile.

"Nnooo I want to punish you Moka-San!"

"Let me punish you!"

"Please punish me, Moka-San!"

"Hey don't ignore me!" Kuyō yelled at them growing a tick-mark on his head.

"We'll talk about that punishment later, for now we have to deal with this idiot." Tsukune said looking back at Kuyō

**"Is he still standing there? What a pervert listening to us like that."** Moka stated looking at him disgusted.

"Die you two!" Kuyō called out rushing Tsukune and attempted to punch him.

Tsukune simply sidestepped while Moka punched him in the ribs, sending him to his knees. Tsukune then kneed him in the face sending him a bit back with a bleeding nose, and mouth.

"...this is too easy.." Tsukune said getting bored.

"Ugh..." Kuyō grumbled rolling around on the ground.

**"If this is all the safety committee has to offer, then why do you all let him demand protection money from you!? Their leader can't even fight against one of us, and certainly not both."** Moka called out to the crowd.

To say the crowd was shocked was an understatement. These two people had just defeated Kuyō supposedly the strongest at this school, other than the headmaster. But that didn't mean Kuyō didn't state he was stronger.

"Hey Yukari-Chan!" Tsukune called out.

"Yes?" She asked quietly from around the corner.

"Do you want to walk with us to get some lunch?" He asked looking over at her.

"Ok" she said while nodding her head, and running up to them as they started to walk off leaving Kuyō to roll around on the floor. And the crowd whispering between each other.

_"So now we need to talk to the headmaster, about this."_

_**"You know this was actually extremely convenient."**_

"Why do you say that?"

_**"There was a note at the door this morning, saying that the headmaster wanted to talk to us about that seal."**_

_"Oh, guess that is pretty convenient."_

They all walked in silence, the two older teens having their conversation secretly while Yukari was in awe of them.

The lunchroom was relatively empty so they grabbed some food and sat down at a random food table. With Moka and Tsukune on one side, while Yukari sat on the other side.

"Yukari-Chan don't take this the wrong way, but you seem rather young to be coming to this school." Tsukune said in-between eating his burrito.

"Well I skipped a few grades, I'm only eleven." Yukari said playing with her food a bit.

**"Sendō, Sendō...where have I seen that name before?"** Moka asked curiously while eating her salad.

"You probably saw me on the test scores." Yukari mumbled shyly.

"You're rated number one!" Tsukune stated widening his eyes at the realization.

**"Wow, only eleven and you're already beating everyone in this school at knowledge."** Moka said impressed.

"You must be pretty smart Yukari-Chan, to be able to skip that many grades and still be claiming first place." Tsukune said praising her.

"Oh I'm not so smart..." Yukari mumbled blushing.

**"Yes, you are Yukari-Chan. Don't be afraid to admit it, good things can come to those who are confident in themselves."** Moka stated finishing her salad.

"Just make sure that you don't be overconfident and bite off more than you can chew. Like somebody here I know of, that I have to keep in line." Tsukune said smirking at Moka.

**"That's why I have you here. Why do you think I've kept you around so long?"** Moka replied back playfully pushing him.

"Oh yes, I'm certain that's the only reason." Tsukune said nudging her back.

Yukari watched the two playfully push each other both smiling the whole time.

"You two are so amazing." Yukari suddenly said catching the attention of the two teens that had started to get a bit rougher in their pushes.

"Why do you say that Yukari-Chan?" Tsukune asked finishing up his burrito before he ended up dropping it, from playing around with Moka.

"Well you two are so powerful, you just took down a Yōko! And you're here acting like nothing has happened!" Yukari exclaimed out in amazement

**"Well we are vampires"** Moka stated smirking a bit.

Yukari looked at Tsukune with confusion before asking "If that's true then why are your eyes brown, and not red? Also what are those markings?"

"I'm...special." Tsukune said smirking.

**"So how is life treating you here? I doubt it can be easy without anyone in your age group."** Moka asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's fine, I don't need people here that are my age anyways." Yukari stated looking over at Moka, still curious of Tsukune. But if they didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't ask.

"...Those three guys back there, weren't the only ones to pick on you were they?" Tsukune asked hesitantly.

"It's ok, I don't need their acceptance." Yukari mumbled looking down.

"But what about friends?" Tsukune asked back.

"I don't need friends asides...I've always been alone..." Yukari mumbled whispering the last part.

**"Yukari-Chan..."** Moka started saying, but didn't know what to say.

"You always need friends, it's not a fun life without them." Tsukune stated giving Moka's hand a gentle squeeze under the table.

_"Are you alright?"_

_**"Ya...I'll be alright, just...memories."**_

"They're not smart enough to be my friends anyways, they'll just weigh me down." Yukari stated crossing her arms.

"Yukari-Chan, how about the next person you meet just say hi and introduce yourself then work from there. People might not be so smart, but that doesn't mean they can't be good friends." Tsukune said.

"...come on, lets go for a walk you two." Tsukune requested getting up and pulling Moka up with him.

"Where are we going?" Yukari asked getting up from the table, and moving to walk besides them.

"You'll see." Tsukune said.

**_"What are you planning?"_**

_"I'm getting her, protection, and some new friends."_

"Say what club are you in Yukari-Chan?" Tsukune asked looking over at her while walking down the halls.

"Chemistry club, why?" Yukari asked back curious.

"Well, would you like to join the newspaper club with me, and Moka instead?" Tsukune asked grinning.

"...the newspaper club?" Yukari asked considering his offer.

"Ya the newspaper club, we don't have that many members. But everyone that is in there has a good heart." Tsukune stated.

**"Haha Kurono? A good heart? We're thinking of the same cow right?"** Moka scoffed.

"She has a good heart in her own way. She just doesn't take to kindly to feminine competition I've noticed." Tsukune stated smirking at Moka.

**_"Is there something you're not telling me?"_**

_"I've had a chat with her, lets just say I've fixed some of the tensions."_

Tsukune stopped at their homeroom, and opened the door stepping inside.

"Meow? Oh Aono-Kun, what can I do for you?" Nekonome asked setting down the papers she was grading, her ears perking up.

"I would like to switch Yukari-Chan here over to our class." Tsukune said steeping from the door revealing Moka and Yukari behind him.

"Why is that Aono-Kun? Is something wrong?" Nekonome asked worriedly.

"I fear for her safety, Moka and I just found three others picking on her outside. And I have a feeling that, they aren't the only ones that are doing just that." Tsukune explained. Yukari was looking at Tsukune with amazement that he would do this, while Moka merely had a slight smile on her lips.

"Is this ok with you Yukari-Chan?" Nekonome asked looking over at the preteen.

Yukari nodded her head before asking. "If it's not too much trouble, can I also join the newspaper club? I heard it's nice there too."

"Of course! I'll do it immediately! Meow!" Nekonome said in joy flinging her papers all over the room, while desperately looking for the required forums.

Tsukune merely shook his head lightly before picking the papers up and placing them back on her desk while she was looking around for the transfer papers.

**"Well I guess we'll just stay here, lunch is about to end then there are clubs anyway."** Moka said moving over to a desk and sitting on it.

"Guess so." Tsukune said moving over to the desk and sitting in it, then Moka slid off the desk and onto his lap leaning into him.

Nekonome merely glanced over at them and sighed. Moka had made it a custom by now, she would refuse to sit anywhere else other than his lap.

"Mother will kill me! I can't believe I failed...oh?...who is this?" Kurumu grumbled walking into the room, but was surprised to find a younger girl in a witch's outfit in her club room.

"Oh, I'm Sendō Yukari...I'm new to the newspaper club." Yukari said turning to Kurumu and putting her hands behind her back while swaying slightly back and forth nervously.

Kurumu looked over at Tsukune seeing him slightly nod his head, while Moka was lightly glaring at her.

"I'm Korono Kurumu! Nice to meet ya!" Kurumu exclaimed happily smiling and waving ecstatically at her.

"Did I hear a new member? Is it a cute girl!?" Gin called out stepping inside the room with his camera at the ready looking around frantically.

"Hi, I'm Sendō Yukari" Yukari said lightly waving to gin.

Gin looked down at her with disappointment and anime tears, but that cleared up as he introduced himself.

"I'm the club president, Ginei Morioka. But please just Gin." Gin said kneeling down to her level.

"It's nice to meet both of you Kurumu-San, and Gin-Sempai." Yukari said lightly bowing.

"All done!" Nekonome called out, thrusting the filled forums into the air.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked looking over at Nekonome.

"It's Yukari's club and classroom transfer papers, I'm going to go turn these in so they can take effect immediately! I'll be right back." Nekonome stated running out of the room.

"Well Yukari-Chan welcome to the newspaper club! It seems that you've already met everyone, so introductions aren't really necessary. Today's more of a free day then anything as we still have remaining material to post from the week. So just relax and socialize, if you have any questions Yukari-Chan just ask." Gin said standing back up, and moving to the front.

Kurumu moved to a seat next to Tsukune and Moka sitting down, before turning to them and quickly muttering "I'm sorry."

**"What?"** Moka asked confused

"You heard me, I won't repeat myself. I'm only doing this because Tsukune-San asked me." Kurumu huffed crossing her arms and looking ahead.

_**"What did you say to her!?"**_

_"We just had a little chat, she agreed that she would say sorry for blaming you about every guy here. And that she would stop calling you bloodsucker if you would do the same."_

_**"...do I have to say thank you?"**_

_"It wasn't part of our agreement, so you don't have to if you don't want to. Just don't call her milk jug, or cow anymore."_

_**"Good, because I don't want to have to say thank you for something that was supposed to happen, she should know her place."**_

_"Just keep it in your thoughts, and don't tell her that."_

Yukari looked around the room, confused once she saw Moka and Tsukune just staring into each other's eyes their faces just slightly changing expressions every now and again including a random blush from Tsukune.

Kurumu noticed her confusion and looked to where she was looking at.

"Oh they do that all the time, I swear it's like they can talk to each other in their minds or something." Kurumu grumbled looking at the two, which were now looking back and forth between Yukari, and Kurumu.

**_"Oh what irony."_**

"Uh ya, that would be funny wouldn't it. Haha." Tsukune nervously laughed scratching the back of his head.

**_"I wonder how long she would freak out if we told her."_**

_"I don't know, but we aren't going to find out."_

"Hey Moka-San, Tsukune-San since you are vampires, do you spar?" Yukari asked from the seat she had taken on the other side of them.

"Of course!" Moka stated proudly.

Gin looked over at them with a curious expression.

"You know, I've never seen you two actually fight anyone." Gin said.

**"You just haven't been around us, when we have."** Moka stated.

"Can I come watch you two spar? You looked so amazing when you beat up those bullies!" Yukari asked slightly leaning out of her seat towards them.

**"If you want, you can watch us spar this afternoon before we head out."** Moka said.

"I would love to see that!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Gin asked curious.

"I'm taking Moka out somewhere. But that secret I can't give out." Tsukune stated.

"Better take her somewhere nice." Gin stated pointing a finger at Tsukune smiling. They had developed a more friendly relationship, as Gin gave up on Moka and focused on other girls.

**"I do look forward to seeing what you surprise me with."** Moka said looking back at him.

"Actually if you don't mind, I would like to see you two spar as well. As a fellow S class, I must always keep on my toes about the top fighters here. And maybe there's a story in it." Gin said holding up his camera, snapping a picture of the two sitting there.

"You're all welcome to come and watch." Tsukune said.

Kurumu looked over at the two, remembering Tsukune taking Gin down easily. It would be interesting to see them actually go at it.

"Where do we go?" Kurumu asked curious also to see them spar now.

"There's a dirt path behind the school, it leads to a house. We'll be sparring in the back." Tsukune stated as Moka got off of him to allow him to stand.

"Where are you two going?" Gin asked seeing them get up.

**"We have to speak to the headmaster of some things, so figured might as well go now. That way we can get back and change before we spar right when school ends."** Moka explained.

"Alright then, see you two later." Gin said waving them off.

"We'll be starting right when we get there, so don't be late." Tsukune said walking out the door.

**"Are you sure that we should have invited all of them?"** Moka asked as they were walking towards the headmaster's office.

"Well, we can either invite them all. Or they follow Yukari to find out where we go anyways." Tsukune stated.

**"Fair enough, lets just get this done already."** Moka said shaking her head a bit.

The two walked in silence till they got to the office door and opened it up knowing that he was already expecting them.

**"Ah Aono-Kun, and Akashiya-Chan, I see you are doing well."** The headmaster said beckoning them to the chairs.

Tsukune sat down in one chair while Moka sat in Tsukune's lap.

**"...I'm just going to just sell that chair."** The headmaster grumbled looking at the always unused chair.

"Kuyō was rolling around on the ground in pain, by where the test scores were posted a little while ago. We had an audience, hope that completes our deal." Tsukune stated.

**"Ah yes, that will do just fine. I will call him in later and discuss some things with him."** He said waving his hand in front of him.

**"You also said you would like to talk about Tsukune's seal. Did you come up with anything?"** Moka asked.

**"Well, I wasn't certain about what might work. So I just decided to create two different things. The first is a standard rosary, with some strengthening on the seals on it."** The headmaster explained pulling one box out of his desk and opening it up revealing a silver rosary, with a clear gem in the middle.

**"The gem will take a color once the wearer has been chosen and has attached it. So if you could wrap this chain around your wrist and attach the rosary to it, then we can test it."** The headmaster explained now setting a matching silver chain about a foot long on the desk besides the box.

Moka grabbed the chain and rosary, then turned to Tsukune who had donned his left wrist.

"Ok then lets see what you've come up with." Tsukune said while Moka wrapped the chain around his wrist and snapping it together. Then attaching the rosary.

"...I don't feel any different..." Tsukune stated looking at the cross.

After a moment the gem turned to a golden color with a black slitted eye in the center.

**"Well it turned to a color, so it did something."** Moka said confused.

"...I still don't feel any different. Isn't a seal supposed to limit my powers?" Tsukune asked confused.

**"Here, hold this and tell me how much it weighs."** The headmaster said handing a small crystal ball into Tsukune's hand.

Weighing it in his hand for a second lifting it up and down Tsukune responded. "It's about...maybe... 1.5 pounds?" Tsukune stated confused.

**"Would you please hand the ball to Akashiya-Chan?"** He asked gesturing to her.

Handing her the ball, Moka weighed it in her hand confused about what the headmaster was implying.

**"I would have to agree with that weight, though it does feel slightly heavier than 1.5 pounds...maybe 2?"** Moka asked looking back at the headmaster.

**"Seems that the rosary did not limit your powers what's so ever. Interesting, the ball you have in your hand actually weighs about 500 pounds. Your mind just thinks it is going to be light due to the size. Making it seem lighter than it really is."** The headmaster explained.

Handing him back the ball, Moka asked** "what is that ball exactly?"**

**"It's a device we use to test Yōkai of their strength and where we rate them in terms of class. For example an A class monster it would weigh about 50 to 300 pounds depending on what they were. I would say it's official that Tsukune is to be considered a very high S class, if not higher."** He stated putting the ball away.

"Interesting." Tsukune said astonished that a little thing like that could really weigh that much.

"Ok so what is the second thing you came up with?" Tsukune asked.

**"That, would be a holy lock, back when Yōkai were known we used these to help humans that were fortunate or unfortunate enough to acquire monster blood. This lock limits the user's power, and helps them adjust their body to become a monster."** The headmaster explained producing a long chain out of his desk and holding it up to see.

"Why does it not look finished?" Tsukune asked staring at the three foot chain that was dangling in the headmaster's hands.

**"That's because it isn't. I'm not sure how long of a chain and how many seals you would need to limit your powers enough to get rid of at least the markings. I personally wear three of these, it helps limit my body size, much easier to walk around then."** The headmaster explained smiling.

"Well might as well give it a try, what could go wrong?" Tsukune suggested.

Moka took the long chain and looked at Tsukune unsure where to wrap it.

"Just use my arm, we can figure out locations later." Tsukune said stretching out his right arm in front of her.

**"Alright then."** Moka simply said shrugging her shoulders and started to wrap the chain around his arm eventually clipping it together.

The effect was immediate, Tsukune's markings were gone in an instant. But only three seals lit up out of the ten that were on there.

**"Only three?"** The headmaster asked very confused.

"...is the rosary affecting it?" Tsukune asked, everyone looking back at the silver cross.

**"...it's possible they could be working in conjunction, if you would remove it then we can test it. If the chain starts to rattle please reattach it immediately, I would rather not have to make a second."** The headmaster stated as Tsukune went to remove the rosary from his left wrist.

Removing the rosary, all ten seals flashed brightly, before shaking violently back and forth. Tsukune's corruption markings growing back in an instant.

Quickly reattaching the rosary, the seals settled down and only the three original seals remained lit and the corruption disappearing again.

**"Well that was exciting I would say."** The headmaster said laughing.

"...so the ball?" Tsukune asked reaching out curious to see if it had limited his strength.

**"I'll set it on the desk, just in case."** The headmaster stated setting the clear ball on the desk.

Tsukune reached out and grasped it and lifted it with ease yet again.

"Hmm still the same weight." Tsukune said holding the ball.

**"...well I have a theory of how your Yōkai power works now."** The headmaster stated.

**"Do tell."** Moka said looking back at him.

**"I believe that Aono-Kun's Yōki is already infused with him. Of course he can still use the Yōki in his blood to heal, but the real power is already infused with his muscles."** The headmaster stated explaining his theory.

"So your saying that, I basically just have a plain boost in my attributes?" Tsukune asked.

**"I'm not certain how your power works, maybe when your blood was mutating it made it so that you wouldn't be affected by holy objects, and what not...have you tested if you are weak to water yet?"** The headmaster asked.

**"Uh everything in the house is already herb filtered."** Moka said.

**"Oh...right, well lets see I know I have a vial of some holy water around here."** The headmaster said looking through his desk drawers.

**"Holy water!? Are you crazy!?"** Moka exclaimed her eyes wide.

**"Oh just a drop won't kill him."** The headmaster said waving a hand at her as he came up holding a vial filled with what looked like ordinary water.

**"Maybe water to test this, but not holy water!"** Moka yelled at him.

"It will be fine, plus who says that I couldn't be resistant to water and not holy water? It would be better to know this now, then in a bad situation." Tsukune said holding out his hand on the desk.

**"I'll just do a tiny drop, no need to worry."** The headmaster stated dipping the vial very carefully over Tsukune's hand letting a drop fall before moving it back.

Moka watched the drop of water fearfully in slow motion.

"...well that was boring." Tsukune said pulling back his hand after the drop had connected.

**"Hmm well I guess that would support my second theory."** The headmaster said putting the vial away.

Moka released the breath she was holding and started to breathe normally again.

**"Let me remove some of the seals on the holy lock so that it isn't so long."** The headmaster offered holding out his hand.

Tsukune unclipped the chain and put it in the headmaster's hand. Taking the chain and cutting the chain to five locks shortening it down to half of its original length. Before handing the chain back.

Moka took the chain glaring at the headmaster, and wrapped it around Tsukune's right wrist clipping it back together.

**"Well I believe that is all we were going to discuss. So you two are free to leave."** The headmaster said.

**"Right, come on Tsukune."** Moka stated still glaring at the headmaster.

"Wait Moka, Headmaster-Sama I would like permission for the weekend to be able to take Moka into the human world." Tsukune asked.

**"Checking in early?"** The headmaster asked back.

"One of the reasons. Plus I have to do some things." Tsukune stated.

**"Very well, I give you permission the bus will pick you two up at noon tomorrow. I'm sure that you will have transport back?"** The headmaster said grinning and making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Already have that covered, thank you headmaster-Sama." Tsukune said bowing a little before following Moka out the door.

**"So your taking me to the human world for my birthday?"** Moka asked clutching his arm in hers and pressing it into her breasts.

"That's one of the things I have planned, while we are there." Tsukune said grinning at her.

**"Oohh I can't wait now. But this doesn't excuse you for doing that just now."** Moka stated lightly glaring at him.

"You know we had to test it eventually, asides now we know." Tsukune stated kissing her before she could pull back.

**"Fine, maybe you are forgiven. But what are you going to do Saturday?"** Moka asked moving to nibble on his earlobe.

"Now, now down kitty, that's my secret." Tsukune said.

Moka stopped nibbling on his ear and put her head on his shoulder rubbing it a little while making purring sounds.

They both burst out laughing, after a moment as Tsukune moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. And Moka wrapped her arms around his own waist leaning up against him. As the pair walked silently back to their current home.

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey guys!" Yukari called out seeing them sitting down in one of the chairs at a metal outdoor table in the back and chatting.

"Hmm? Oh hey everyone." Tsukune said slightly waving at them.

Him and Moka were dressed in their usual sparing outfit, consisting of a tank top and sweat pants.

"Do you guys live here!?" Gin asked looking at the house they were beside.

"Ya, we live here. We had a little deal with the headmaster, and this is our receiving end." Tsukune answered him.

"I would be interested in what deal could get me my own house." Kurumu huffed crossing her arms and pouting feeling jealous.

**"We got this because of dealing with Kuyō, I'm sure you've heard about him by now."** Moka stated.

"That was you!?" Gin exclaimed looking at the two in shock.

"Yep, they beat him up without breaking a sweat!" Yukari stated smiling moving to one of the chairs and sitting down.

"Wish I had been there. The newspaper club has some history with the security committee." Gin stated clenching his fist.

"Well you don't have to worry about them anymore." Tsukune said.

**"So Korono, you think that you can take on a S class Yōko to get a house yourself?"** Moka asked smirking at her.

"I like my dorm better anyways." Kurumu huffed turning away and pointing her nose up.

**"I'm sure you do."** Moka said glad she could still piss the Succubus off to no end.

"Say, where did your markings go Tsukune-San?" Gin asked making the two others look over at him also noticing.

"One of the reasons I had to talk to the headmaster, I had to go get some seals." Tsukune said showing them the rosary on his wrist.

"Seals? So you have more than one?" Yukari asked amazed that Tsukune would need two seals, to contain his power.

"These just gets rid of the markings...it can cause some complications between other vampires. I need the rosary to boost its effects to actually get rid of it." Tsukune explained lifting up his right arm showing them the lock on his wrist.

"..wait so the seals aren't limiters at all!? It takes both of those to remove just the markings!?" Gin asked.

"That is correct Gin-San, but I'm only using the second seal to about half of its capacity. As you can see only three of the five seals are lit." Tsukune explained showing them the lock in more detail as they leaned over the table to look at it closely.

"Well, I'm all for chatting but didn't we all come to see a spar?" Kurumu asked looking back at them.

**"Yes you did. I would ask you all to stay up here where it is mostly safe."** Moka stated getting off of Tsukune, as he took off his tank top leaving it on the chair they were sitting on. After getting up himself.

"Mostly?" Kurumu asked worriedly but got distracted at Tsukune taking his shirt off.

**"Yes mostly, I'll try not to kick him over here."** Moka said smirking.

Kurumu blushed seeing him shirtless, as he was very muscular underneath his shirt. His chest was filled with tiny scares from training, nothing serious though. Except for three small black spots with some marking coming from them.

"What's that from Tsukune-San?" Kurumu asked pointing at the two spots on the side of his abs, and one on his upper chest near his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh those." Tsukune said everyone looking at them.

"Just what are those Tsukune-San?" Yukari asked curious.

"They're bullet wounds." Tsukune explained smirking a little at the shocked reactions between the three.

"What!? Why do you have bullet wounds!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Just what did you do before coming here Tsukune-San?" Gin asked looking at the wounds.

"Haha, well is grew up military as I'm sure that you've heard, that is the most I'll explain about what I did before coming here. But the two wounds here are from two 9mm rounds fired from a 'Pistole1928' or a 'Luger' handgun as it's more commonly known as. You see the rounds entered here forming the two blackened spots, and slight stitch marks. It then traveled through narrowly missing my organs, and exited at through my lower back." Tsukune explained turning around to show two larger spots with larger stitch marks and one more huge black spot with very bad-looking marks from it.

"And the other one?" Kurumu asked starring at the large spot on his upper back almost afraid of his answer of what could have caused that.

Turning around again Tsukune explained "This one on my chest is from a 7.62x54 fired from a 'SVT 40' rifle. Now the wound is certainly much larger, and worse looking. But I would still say that the two 9mms were more deadly." Tsukune said smiling.

"How would those be more deadly? They're tiny compared to that!" Kurumu asked.

"Simple, if one of those 9mms had hit my intestines, or stomach I could have easily had a very slow painful death from internal bleeding. Or if one of those bullets had not exited out my back, then they might have even ruptured any of my organs nearby from the shock wave. The 7.62x54 wound was a simple clean entry and clean exit, nothing that couldn't be stitched up easily." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head.

Kurumu looked ready to lose her lunch after imaging the picture Tsukune just described, and decided to take a seat.

"Wow Tsukune-San you live a dangerous life." Gin stated taking a seat also holding his camera up and snapping a picture of him.

"You don't know the half of it. Now, you all want to see a spar correct?" Tsukune asked.

"Ya!" They all exclaimed wanting to forget about the wounds that Tsukune just explained in much to detail for Kurumu.

**"Are you done telling them of your exploits?"** Moka asked calmly standing there waiting for him to finish his explanation, as she had already questioned him about it once she noticed.

"Huh exploits, more like failures. The only exploit about these is that I didn't die from my mistakes when I should have." Tsukune scoffed moving onto the lawn after Moka.

**"Nevertheless you're here now, that's all that matters."** Moka said quiet enough that only Tsukune would hear.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Tsukune stated stopping at the center of the lawn.

**"Lets give a good show."** Moka said turning to face him and start strafing left.

"You ready Moka?" Tsukune asked while they were circling each other.

**"Do you have to ask?"** Moka said before running in and attempting to roundhouse kick him in the head.

Tsukune ducked under the kick and quickly dove into her guard before sending a quick jab to her face which was blocked. Sending a roundhouse of his own towards her stomach which she jumped over, kicking him in the head in the process of it.

Tsukune grabbed her ankle before she could get away and swung her around releasing her to go flying into a tree.

Landing gracefully on the side of the tree, Moka kicked off splitting it in half and sent herself rocketing back at Tsukune. Attempting to kick her Moka twisted herself so that she went past his foot sending her own at his face as she was passing. But Tsukune saw this coming and grabbed her foot using her momentum to swing her down into the ground hard, knocking the air out of her.

Moka managed to roll away just in time to dodge the punch that Tsukune had sent to where her stomach was smashing the ground and forming a decent sized crater. Propping herself up with her back Moka swung her foot up and over bringing it onto the back of Tsukune's head, driving him into the ground.

Both rolled away from the other getting back on their feet at they stared each other down. Till they both charged at the same time, Moka launching a spinning kick which Tsukune blocked with his forearms and quickly elbowed her in the chin staggering her, then sending a side kick for her gut making her double over.

Tsukune went to grapple her, but Moka quickly recovered and sent two fast punches of her own into his side forcing him to back off. Moka charged him and sent a volley of spinning kicks, each narrowly missing his head by an inch. By the fourth kick Tsukune found an opening and brought his own spinning kick up, meting her right before she would hit his head.

Pushing back, Tsukune managed to send Moka off-balance as he dove into and sent a low kick to the back of her knee, while ducking underneath another foot. The kick to the back of her knee made it buckle, and lock sending her crashing into the ground. As Tsukune took his chance and pinned her down.

The three back at the table was watching them in awe barely able to keep up with their movements since they were going to fast. And the destructively of their blows, each time making decent sized little craters as the two titans fought.

"Wow, even on a full moon I don't know if I could beat him." Gin mumbled to himself astonished at their speed, constantly just snapping pictures of them fighting to make sure he didn't lose much of it.

Tsukune had gotten off of Moka and helped her up, as they walked back to the table crashing into the chair both breathing heavily and sweating, with Moka laying on Tsukune looking like she was ready for a cat nap on her favorite pillow.

"How did you enjoy the show?" Tsukune asked catching his breath and wrapping his arms around Moka's waist pulling her into him more.

"It was amazing!" Yukari exclaimed bouncing up and down in her seat which earned a chuckle out of the older teens.

"I must admit that was pretty amazing." Kurumu said.

"As a S class Werewolf, I must say that I am very impressed with your speed for Vampires." Gin said looking over at them.

**"Please, you haven't seen anything. We still held back quite a bit."** Moka scoffed getting comfortable on Tsukune.

"You were holding back!?" Kurumu exclaimed at the two covered in bruises that were slowly fading.

"The first time we didn't hold back, we could barely move. I shattered two or three of Moka's ribs with a haymaker. And Moka nearly collapsed my chest putting me through two trees with a roundhouse, and destroying the one besides it. She was very pissed at the trees that day." Tsukune stated smirking.

**"It was close enough to what I wanted, and that isn't counting the many bruises that we each received. Tsukune had to carry me into the house as I couldn't even get up, and the idiot ended up nearly collapsing again once inside. You're lucky I was there to catch you."** Moka scoffed.

"I know, but anyways we always hold back unless we want to put both of us out of commission for a couple of days." Tsukune said moving a hand to play Moka's hair with his fingers while leaning his head back closing his eyes.

"So that's why you guys were limping everywhere a few weeks ago" Gin said remembering their beaten forms.

**"Ya, thankfully most of the injuries had healed before we had to go to school"** Moka said closing her own eyes, laying her head on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Wow, if most of your injuries had healed by then, I can't even imagine how bad you looked once you were done sparring." Gin said amazed.

"Do you guys do this everyday?" Yukari asked hopeful she could see more.

**"Not everyday, we're often...preoccupied with other things."** Moka said smirking a bit.

"...well do you think I could come over and watch you two spar more?" Yukari asked stars shinning in her eyes.

"I don't mind, Moka?" Tsukune asking Moka on her opinion.

**"I don't mind having a friend over."** Moka stated.

"Oh thank you!" Yukari exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat.

"Well I think I have a new story." Gin stated looking back at all the photos.

"Better not have anything to do with perversion." Tsukune warned Gin.

"Nope...well I'm going to try to not make a comment here or there about it." Gin said.

"Are you two going to be alright? You're awfully bruised." Kurumu stated watching them.

**"This is nothing, give us five minutes then we'll be getting ready to go."** Moka said.

"Well in that case, I'm going to head off. I'll see you guys later!" Gin called out getting up from his chair.

"Guess I'm going to go too. No reason for me to keep hanging around anyways." Kurumu stated also getting out of her chair.

"I'll let you two be alone, go enjoy your date!" Yukari called out running off after the other two that had just left.

The pair just laid there, not really wanting to get up anymore even though all their injuries had healed by then.

"We should probably get ready..." Tsukune stated.

**"We should..."** Moka said not budging from her place.

"...I don't want to get up, but we have to get ready." Tsukune mumbled.

**"Do we have to?"** Moka asked gripping him tighter.

"Yes, come on." Tsukune said getting up while carrying Moka into the house.

**ANOTHER BATH TIME SKIP**

"Are you ready Moka?" Tsukune asked leaning against the wall outside the bathroom as Moka had shooed him out so she could get dressed.

**"Yes, I am now. So what do you think?"** Moka asked opening the doors and posing for Tsukune.

Moka stood there hand on hip and bent over slightly revealing a bit of cleavage. She was wearing a black knee-length dress, with two straps holding it up that was hugging her body showing almost all of her curves. And supporting a matching set of black open toed dress shoes. Her long silver hair flowing behind her.

"...wow...you look amazing." Tsukune said breathless from her beauty.

**"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself handsome."** Moka stated taking his arm in hers.

Tsukune was wearing a simple tan button down long sleeve polo, with some black slacks and a matching set of black shoes. His hair was still a mess just the way Moka liked it.

"Thank you Moka, shall we be off?" Tsukune asked still taken away at her beauty.

**"Yes, lets."** Moka stated anxiously pulling Tsukune along with her.

The walk to "Mononoke Arcade' taking roughly about twenty minutes.

**"So do I get to know where you're taking me now?"** Moka asked as they were walking down 'Mononoke Arcade'.

"We are already here." Tsukune said opening a double door for Moka.

Moka muttered a quick** "thank you"** to Tsukune as she walked in and was followed by Tsukune

"Two please." Tsukune said to the hostess that was behind a small podium.

"Table or booth?" She asked pulling two menus out.

Tsukune looked over at Moka wondering her opinion on the topic.

**"Booth please."** Moka responded to the hostess.

"If you would follow me then." She stated moving in between the tables that were bustling with activity, families enjoying dinner together and business workers meeting with their clients. Eventually coming to a booth near the end, by a window. Moka slid into one slide of the booth, and Tsukune sat next to her, putting himself between her and the aisle.

"Your sever will be with you in just a moment." The hostess said with a smile as she went back to the front to show others to their own table, after she set the menus in front of them.

**"I've never had Italian before, what is it like?"** Moka asked squeezing his thigh a bit, before looking at the menu provided.

"You've never had Italian? Well...think of ramen, or chicken with tomato sauce on it." Tsukune said picking up his own menu after offering a quick bad example.

"Hello, my name is Ando Karin I will be your server for the night. What can I get you to drink?" Karin asked holding a pad and pen waiting for their order. She was about their age, and she would be quite attractive to Tsukune if he didn't have a goddess sitting next to him.

"Can we get two Coca-Colas Ando-San?" Tsukune asked looking over at her with a smile.

"Of course, I'll give you a moment to look over the menu while I go get your drinks. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." Karin said bowing a little, showing off some cleavage in front of Tsukune before running off.

**"What's this Spaghetti and Meatballs? Is it good?"** Moka asked looking at the picture slightly irritated.

"It's one of the more common of the Italian dishes. Try it, I bet you'll like it." Tsukune said.

**"What are you getting?"** Moka asked looking over at him.

"How about I get the same?" Tsukune asked putting his hand on her leg and giving a gentle squeeze.

**"Ok then."** Moka said leaning into him and they waited for their server to come back to order their meal.

"Here's your drinks, have you decided on your order?" Karin asked setting the two Coca-Colas on coasters in front of them after waiting a little.

"Yes, we would like the Spaghetti and Meatballs for the both of us." Tsukune said looking back at Karin.

"Would you like the family portion or two normal ones?" Karin asked scribbling something on her notepad.

**"What's the difference?"** Moka asked curiously.

"The family size is just one giant bowl that you can take out how much you would like yourself, while the two normal ones are a singular serving each." Karin explained, winking lightly at Tsukune in the process.

**"How about we do the family?"** Moka asked lightly glaring at her.

"Ok then, one family sized Spaghetti and Meatballs coming up. If you need anything else just call out my name and I'll be here in a jiffy." She stated with a smile, before running off to the kitchens to place the order.

"One giant bowl huh?" Tsukune asked looking back at Moka.

**"I think it will be interesting to share, it also shows your mine and not up for grabs."** Moka stated resting her hand on his inner thigh.

"Are you getting jealous?" Tsukune asked smirking at Moka.

**"No of course not, why would I be jealous?...But I'm not going to give Ando-San the idea that she can just come over and bat her eyelashes at you, and show some cleavage so you go running off to her."** Moka said squeezing his thigh.

"She's just being friendly." Tsukune said feeling Moka's growing jealousy.

**"Oh yes, she's being very friendly. A little to friendly really."** Moka stated, her fangs peeking out from her lips and moving her hand further up his thigh.

"Moka, you are the only one for me. So stop feeling jealous, I can feel exactly what you feel." Tsukune said grabbing her hand and kissing her.

Of course, this didn't have the effect Tsukune planned for. Instead this only started to arouse her and she tried harder to grab him.

"Moka, stop we're in public." Tsukune whispered letting go of her.

Moka blushed once she realized that they were indeed still in public and was starting to attract some attention to their table.

**"Sorry...guess I did get a little jealous."** Moka mumbled moving her hand back to her side.

"It's fine, just save it for the bedroom though." Tsukune whispered back squeezing her own inner thigh quite high up.

**"Now you're not being fair."** Moka whispered back grabbing his lips on hers.

"Alright that will have to satisfy us, until we get back." Tsukune said pulling back after a moment and let go of her thigh.

Around the room, Tsukune was receiving multiple glares from the younger male audience. Thankfully he didn't have to pay attention to them for long as Karin came back with their food.

"One large family sized Spaghetti and Meatball special is ready." She stated placing it down on the table, with two smaller plates.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

**"No thank you."** Moka responded back placing her napkin on her lap.

"Very well, enjoy your meal. Again don't hesitate to call out my name and I'll come back over." Karin said bowing a little before running off yet again.

"Alright, lets dig in." Tsukune said placing a healthy portion on Moka's plate in front of her before placing some on his own.

**"**I**t**a**d**a**k**i**m**a**s**u**"** they both called out before digging into the saucy, spicy goodness.

**"Hmm this is really good."** Moka said in-between mouthfuls of the spaghetti.

"See? I told you, you would like it." Tsukune responded also talking in-between his own mouthfuls.

The two teens finished their giant bowl of Spaghetti while talking about random things that came up.

"How is everything?" Karin asked coming back around to their table.

**"Very good."** Moka said wiping her face from any remnants of the food.

"Can I interest you in some desert? We have a chocolate cake special today." Karin asked them.

"Would" Tsukune started asking Moka.

**"Can we Tsukune!? Pleeease!?"** Moka asked interrupting him and tugging on his arm like a kid in a candy store wanting something.

"We'll take one." Tsukune said smiling at Moka.

"It will be right out!" Karin stated running off to issue their order.

"Developing a sweet tooth?" Tsukune asked Moka smirking at her.

**"Maybe a little."** Moka answered back blushing realizing what she just did.

"A little? You were nearly pulling my arm out of my socket." Tsukune chuckled out.

**"Ok maybe a little more than a little."** Moka mumbled blushing harder.

"A little more than a little!? What does that even come out to!?" Tsukune asked having to hold himself from laughing aloud.

**"Uh...normal?"** Moka offered attempting to hide her blush in Tsukune's side from the embarrassment.

Tsukune simply smiled and wrapped an arm a round her pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Karin asked as she had returned with their cake a few moments later.

"Oh no, thank you very much Ando-San." Tsukune said as Moka moved back still blushing, but not as bad.

"It's no trouble." Karin stated smiling setting their cake and check on the table.

"Come on normal sweat toothed Moka, let's have some cake." Tsukune said teasing her.

**"Oh shut up."** Moka mumbled her blush increasing again. But she did move to eat some of the cake.

"I'm just teasing." Tsukune said grabbing some cake for himself.

**"I know...it's still embarrassing though."** Moka mumbled eating her cake.

"I would say it was cute." Tsukune said grabbing her hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze.

**"...just cute?"** Moka asked smirking a little and losing the blush.

"Just cute, but the nights still young. You never know what can happen." Tsukune whispered in her ear sending goosebumps down her back.

**"Isn't that my line?"** Moka whispered back lightly trailing kisses along his jaw line and setting the rest of her cake down.

"I think cake can wait." Tsukune stated setting the rest of his piece down.

**"Just leave it, it's already mostly gone."** Moka said, her finger trailing a circle on his stomach.

Tsukune pulled out his wallet and placed the correct amount of yen on the table next to the check.

"Alright, I think it's time we return home." Tsukune said getting up.

**"Oh it is definitely time to be home now."** Moka stated still holding his hand in hers.

"Thank you, have a safe trip home!" The hostess called out as they were passing her.

Tsukune and Moka walked briskly back the way they came cutting their travel time down to only five minutes.

Finally reaching the front door, Tsukune couldn't even get his key out before Moka pinned him up against it and started to mouth rape him while pulling at his belt.

Somehow managing to get the key out of his pocket and put it into the lock behind him, Tsukune pushed it opened and backed up into the house with Moka closing the door behind her without looking. The two slipping out of their shoes as they continued inside.

Tsukune started to fumble with getting Moka's dress off, trying to not rip it.

**"Leave it on, just get in me now!"** Moka ordered backing him up into a counter in the kitchen ripping apart his poor belt that had dared to argue with her.

With the belt now ripped off, Moka roughly pulled down Tsukune's pants with his boxers revealing his already stiff member.

"I don't know, you did say you needed punishment earlier after all." Tsukune said as he flipped them around and pinned Moka to the counter.

**"Punish me later! Make love to me already!"** Moka cried out attempting to grab his lips again, but he kept evading her.

"I think you need your punishment now." Tsukune stated as he lifted her up onto the counter, lifting her dress a bit and pulling her white panties down.

**"Damn it listen to"** Moka started yelling but lost all her breath and widened her eyes wide, as Tsukune had started to eat her out.

**"Dear Kami!"** Moka gasped out raking her fingers in his hair, slightly squirming under his tongue that was trailing her opening.

**"Mmm please...just"** Moka couldn't finish her sentence as her breath hitched once again, throwing her head back from intense pleasure coursing through her. As he slid his tongue inside invading her. She couldn't even talk, she just moaned as she had lost total control of her own voice.

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked slightly pulling back despite Moka's protest.

**"Fuck me!"** Moka yelled her hands trying to force him to go back to what he was doing.

"Beg for it." Tsukune ordered before sliding his tongue back into her.

**"Mmmm fu...me! Fuck! Please! Fucking! PLEASE FUCKING FUCK ME!"** Moka screamed out at the top of her lungs, not able to hold on much longer to building pressure.

"Very well, I shall grant this request of yours you so wish." Tsukune whispered in her ear after leaving her. While scooting her over the edge a bit, and holding her up as he thrusted up into her.

**"OH KAMI! YES!"** Moka screamed throwing her head back once again gripping the sides of the counter and wrapping her legs around Tsukune's waist, as Tsukune was now pounding her roughly.

"Moka, you're so damn tight." Tsukune grunted feeling her walls clinging to him.

**"It's your fault for...being so damn big!"** Moka gasped at the rapidly building pressure again.

**"Faster"** Moka moaned out barley being able speaking.

Doing as requested Tsukune went even faster, causing the counter to lightly shake.

**"Ohhhhhh TSUKUNE!"** Moka cried releasing herself on him, and cracking the edge of the counter she was gripping.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled out thrusting deep in her, not being able to hold himself back after her release. Before pulling out and taking a step back.

Moka unwrapped herself from him, and put her feet on the floor. Her legs were a little wobbly, and she was breathing heavily.

"...get that dress off now." Tsukune ordered breathing heavily, and gripping the counter around Moka to keep him up.

Doing as ordered, Moka slipped out of the dress bringing it over her head, and throwing it behind her over the other side of the counter. Revealing the corset she was wearing underneath.

Tsukune stepped out of his pants that were laying on the floor and picked Moka up moving to their bedroom after his breathing had returned to normal levels. While Moka was busy unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

Opening the door, and moving to their bed Tsukune dropped Moka onto the bed before fully taking off his shirt and socks leaving him naked. As Moka worked on getting the corset she was wearing off.

Climbing onto the bed, Tsukune guided Moka to lay back on the bed capturing her lips on his. Both of their hands exploring the other's body, as she had just gotten the corset off. Leaving her also naked, and tossing it to the side.

Moka reached down and grabbed hold of him, and pulled him towards her entrance spreading her legs a bit. Taking the silent cue Tsukune plunged into her depths.

Both teens moaning into the other's mouth, as Tsukune decided it was past due on when he would get to play with her mountains. Taking one in each hand, he left Moka's lips and trailed kisses along each breast while squeezing and messaging them.

**"Faster Tsukune, oooohhh please faster."** Moka moaned out raking her fingers through his hair.

Doing as requested Tsukune picked the pace up, as he left her breasts and moved to her neck his fangs aching. Tsukune clamped down on Moka's neck taking her delicious blood, opening his own neck to Moka's fangs that had already started to go for his own neck.

Tsukune continued to pound into her as they both drank from the other. Moka's scream was muffled as she bit down a harder releasing herself on Tsukune once again. Her nails digging into his back once she had moved them there.

Feeling her release, Tsukune let himself go as he also exploded inside her, his seed seeping a bit out. Pulling out of her Tsukune dropped down onto the bed by her side turning them as they still fed.

After a moment they released their fangs and sealed the punchers, as they lay there breathing heavily and resting after their love-making. Slowly pulling the covers back and putting it over them, as Moka moved to get on top of him.

**"Why did you stop? Your still hard, and I know you have energy to keep going."** Moka asked putting her head on his chest and feeling his worry.

"Sorry, I just was thinking." Tsukune explained wrapping his arms around her.

**"Something that is important enough to stop?"** Moka asked.

"Well, we have been doing this quite a bit ever since we got together and well..." Tsukune started.

**"What!?"** Moka asked hugging him hard fearing his statement of what it could mean.

"No, no it's nothing like that Moka." Tsukune explained calming her down.

**"Then what is it?"** Moka asked relaxing her grip her fears slowly leaving her.

"Well...what if you get pregnant doing this? I don't know what we would do, or what others would think." Tsukune said explaining his worry.

**"Haha, that's what your afraid of? Me getting pregnant?"** Moka asked laughing lightly.

"Hey it's not funny." Tsukune said worrying why she would laugh over this type of issue.

**"Vampire women have extremely low fertility, so I highly doubt I would even get pregnant. Asides it would actually make me extremely happy if I got pregnant with your heir, some vampires never even get the chance to have a child during their life. If I did get pregnant then I'm certain we would do just fine raising our child, let others think what they want. As long as we're happy I don't care."** Moka explained gripping him tighter again.

"Hmm I love you Moka." Tsukune hummed in response his fears washing away as he heard her tell him she wanted to have his child when it came, and gripping her curvy frame tighter.

**"I love you too, Tsukune...now can we please continue?"** Moka asked moving her hand down to stroke him.

"You're such a horny girl." Tsukune said letting out a chuckle before Moka moved herself to a position above him, and slid onto him.

**"Don't act like you don't love that about me."** Moka stated as she readjusted herself and started to move herself up and down.

**"Oooohhh Tsukune"** Moka moaned out grabbing one of her breasts as she bobbed back and forth on him and arching her back towards him.

"Aaaahhh Moka." Tsukune moaned back in response grabbing her hips and forcing her to put him deeper inside her.

**"Oooohhh, dear Kami."** Moka moaned her eyes rolling back as he was buried inside her deeper than ever before, as she started to pick up the pace slamming herself down on him each time going on his full length her stomach churning.

**"OOOOHHHH TSUKUNE!"** Moka screamed out releasing herself on him, and slumping down onto him breathing heavily, but her breath got caught in her throat as Tsukune had taken over and continued to pound into her still going as deep as was physically possible.

Moka couldn't even talk, she just made noises in-between moaning and cries each time he pounded into her, rocking her body up against his chest. Her eyes completely rolling behind her head.

**"Tsu, Tsu...ah...oh..."** Moka continued whispering her voice going hoarse from the lack of oxygen needed, her mouth just hanging open wanting to cry out his name. Intensely cumming twice more on him again in the matter of seconds getting her sex covering the both of them.

"MOKA!" Tsukune grunted out exploding very deep inside her, not bothering to pull out as he caught his breath. Letting Moka breath again as she rapidly tried to catch desperately needed air.

"Moka, are you ok!?" Tsukune asked worriedly hearing her very rapid large intakes of precious air.

Moka merely slowly nodded her head against his chest, not being able to speak since she still was requiring more air, sweating immensely far more than Tsukune was. But her stomach was still slightly churning keeping her aroused.

Still catching her breath Moka started to slowly slide back and forth again on his now limp member. Her whole body wobbling during it.

"Arg Moka." Tsukune grunted out his own stomach churning from the movement.

**"Oohh, please Tsukune." **Moka whispered out slowly back and forth moving on him.

Grinding his teeth Tsukune grabbed Moka's hips and brought her down on him multiple times slow but very hard each time.

**"Eh, eh, eh, eh."** Moka whimpered out each time he pounded himself inside her, putting her forehead against his chest.

**"TSUKUNE!"** Moka screamed at the top of her lungs intensely exploding on him.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled back also intensely exploding in her rather forcibly.

Both stopped immediately as Moka once again fell onto Tsukune not being able to support herself up anymore and slowly sliding off him moaning as he went through her.

**"...sorry...I had to get that out."** Moka whispered her voice very hoarse, just laying on him. Her hair sprawled over the two as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes weakly wrapping her arms around him.

"...no problem...sleep now." Tsukune whispered back closing his own eyes and wrapping his arms around her slender figure.

**"I love you."** Moka whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Tsukune whispered back gripping her tighter.

They slept soundly while clothes littered the floor in the kitchen and their bedroom. Letting the house take the scent of them during the night.

* * *

**"Hehe how are you doing sunny boy?" The bus driver asked leaning in the doorway smoking his giant cigar.**

**... *points at a sign besides the door***

_**"No Smoking Allowed!"**_

**"...Well isn't that a shame..." The bus driver said stepping out of the door and walking away.**

**Ok...now to start working on the other..**

**"Oh I'm so happy!" Omote called out running into the room.**

**Uh...why (fearing answer)**

**"Because the voters love me!" Omote cried out jumping up and down.**

**Uh...ya...about that...**

**"Hey Syphon how are you going to get rid of her?" Ura asked walking in.**

**"What are you talking about!? He's getting rid of you!" Omote called out pointing a finger at her.**

**"...you realize that long live queen Ura! won the voting right?" Ura asked smirking.**

**"Eh!?" Omote asked in confusion running over to Syphon's computer and bringing up the polls.**

**"...I came in last!?" Omote yelled out**

**Turning around Omote's face grew very dark as she produced a long dagger out of nowhere.**

**"...I'LL KILL YOU! TSUKUNE IS MINE!" Omote screamed chasing Syphon around the room swiping at him.**

**AAAAAHHHH IT WAS THE READERS CHOICE! URA HELP ME!**

***Window Crashing***

**"That should shut her up." Moka stated her leg still hiked up from the kick as a gust of air flew in flipping up her skirt giving Syphon an eye-full.**

**O.O**

**"...Know your place pervert!" Ura screamed at him kicking him also out the window.**

**"Hey Moka...Where's Syphon?" Tsukune asked stepping into the room and looking around.**

**"...Uh..about that..." Moka said twiddling her fingers together.**

**Tsukune ran to the window and looked down to see Syphon was holding onto a flag pole for dear life.**

**AAAAAHHHHH HELP ME!**

**"Hehe...funny right?" Moka said looking at Tsukune worriedly.**


	6. Updates

**Chapter 6 Updates**

**Ok I am putting Securing Tomorrow on hold for the time being as I am finding no real drive to write for it at the current moment. I will be focusing on 'Another Try' and somewhat on my new story 'Breaking the System'. To all those that are disappointed that another Chapter for this story has not came out yet. I am sorry but, as soon as I get some drive to continue writing for this I will post another chapter. I still have much more plans for this story. So it is not finished by any means. I will come back to it eventually. However long I do not know though. I thank you for all your continued support of the series. And I say again or type again whatever it will come back eventually. **


	7. ChannelStory Update(s)!

**Channel update…AWAUY!...**

Anyways… I just wanted to inform all the people who have read, and that are reading my stories that I am not dead…Shocking right? Right! Back on track! Updating! Not this random sentences... um…right…

Ok now that I've got that out of my system. I am in the works for three new fanfics. The ONLY hint I will give you is one of them is a rewrite of my story 'Another Try'. I currently am writing a few chapters…and guess what? Planning ahead!" Oh my god! So with having to plan ahead and make sure I don't make any serious lore…"mistakes"… I do doubt that the beginning chapters or the story will be released any time soon. But it is coming! I just don't know when :P. Now as for my current fanfics that I have posted. 'Another Try' will not be receiving any future updates. And I may take it down when I post my rewrite. Or I may leave it up, I'll leave that up to you. 'Securing Tomorrow' I still have some plans for, but no immediate plans. So don't expect updates for that one for quite a while. 'Breaking the System' I have another chapter that I may post soon as I had it half written by the time I stopped writing for a while. SO I MAY finish up that chapter and post it just to post it. I would like to continue with the story. But I'm not feeling much drive to write for the story right now. Knowing this, it is being placed on hold until I can get some drive to start writing it. This has really only been a wall of text hasn't it? Well boo hoo! I don't feel like splitting it up haha.

"Lazy…" Moka mumbled form the corner of which she was leaning up against the wall. Moka was currently checking her nails in an attempt at being unnoticed.

"Indeed." Mizore said in between some coughing from the air vent.

Tsukune walked into the room. "Hey just be glad he wrote us in…think how the bus driver feels…"

**BEEP BEEP**

A giant yellow bus crashed through the office wall. Widening the eyes of all the members inside. The bus driver's bright yellow eyes scanning each one. **"…now…who wants to go on a magical adventure?" **

Ruby popped up beside the bus driver holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "We have cookies!"

"**COOKIES!?"** Death screamed as he rushed into the room. Bright sea blue swim trunks, and Hawaiian shirt hung on his bone body. A surf board strapped to his back.

"…What have I done!?"


End file.
